An Unexpected Party
by JasonCobb
Summary: Jason was an ordinary teenager, living in an ordinary house in an ordinary neighborhood. Until one day, he went for a walk in the park. Little did he know about what was in store for him...
1. Prologue

**_I do not own My Little Pony or any of its characters.  
_**

**Prologue**

_Why do I have this feeling that something is bound to go horribly wrong? I know the princess told us that everything would be fine as long as we stayed on the path, but still, what is this feeling of-_

_*_**SNAP!***

Twilight Sparkle jumped at the loud snap, frantically searching for the source of the noise. It didn't take her long to find it, though.

Fluttershy was standing on a small branch that was broken in two, quietly apologizing for startling the rest of the group.

"Girls, be careful! We have to be very quiet!" Twilight whispered. "Remember what Princess Celestia told us? There are lots of dangerous creatures roaming the Everfree Forest during this time of year!"

"Sorry, Twilight, we're trying," Rarity whined. "We can't see a thing in this dreadful fog."

Rainbow Dash was next to question the thick veil of mist floating above the ground. "Yeah, where did it come from, anyway?"

"Ooh! I LOVE guessing games!" Pinkie cried. "Umm... Was it the sky? Or maybe it's coming from a tree! Oh, no, wait! It's gotta be..."

Ignoring Pinkie's outbursts, everyone... Oh, what the heck. 'Everypony' directed their attention back to the fog. "Ah know that the Everfree Forest isn't the most... 'normal' place, but something about this fog makes it more unsettling than it usually is," Applejack said matter-of-factly.

"No, wait, I got it!" Pinkie yelped excitedly. "The fog's coming from them!" She pointed her hoof at a group of dark figures approaching them through the fog. "Ooh! Maybe they want to have a party or something!"

"Um... Pinkie Pie... I, um... I d-don't think that those are... P-ponies," Fluttershy whimpered.

"Who's there?" Twilight commanded, her voice shaking a bit.

Applejack recognized the shapes almost immediately. "Oh, no..."

A bright green light shone through the fog in the form of eyes. The other ponies caught on within seconds.

**"TIMBERWOLVES!"**

They all started to panic as the wolves cornered them. They were completely surrounded, when Twilight's eyes lit up.

"Hold on, everypony! I'm going to try to teleport us home," She said confidently.

Her horn began to glow a bright lavender, with the same aura surrounding herself and her friends. There was a flash of light, then...

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Chapter 1**

Monday. It was a summer day like any other. Mom and Dad were at work, and my brother was out with his friends. I was home alone.

The problem was that summer was drawing to a close. Everything was quiet... And I was bored. I decided to call up one of my friends.

"Hey Lyra."

"Oh, Jason! Haven't heard from you in a while."

"Well, y'know... Been busy lately."

That was a lie. I wasn't doing anything important.

"Oh yeah? Busy with what?"

_Crap_. I've always been terrible with coming up with lies.

"Uh, you know... Getting stuff ready for... A garage sale! Parents are making me do it, you know how it is."

"Oh... Ok. Well, whaddya need?"

_Nailed it!_

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over. I finally got a new Wii U! Wanna try it out?"

"Heck yea I do! When should I come over?"

"Now would be fine."

"Alright. See ya in a few, then."

"Later."

...I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. The name's Jason Cobb. I'm 16 years old,about 6-foot-2, and have medium-length brown hair... That's pretty much it. Just a teenager like any other. Anyway, back to the story.

Lyra arrived after a few minutes. She's a bit shorter than me, and has long brown hair going down to her elbows. She was wearing a white graphic tee and bright green shorts.

We headed down into the basement where I had the console set up. I grabbed the game pad, and she got a Wii Remote from the charger. We played New Super Mario Bros. U for a while, then she went home. My brother, Lucas, arrived not too long after. When Mom and Dad came home, they started making dinner. While we were eating, Mom made an announcement that surprised both me and Lucas.

"Guys, listen up," She began. "Your father and I will be going to Hawaii for a while on a business trip. That means that Lucas is in charge while we're away." She gestured toward my bother, who was looking at me with a sly smile. "We will leave you with more than enough money for food and supplies, so there BETTER be some left over when we get back." She put a lot of emphasis on the word 'better,' so we both knew that she would kill us if there was no extra money. "Anyway, we will be gone for quite a while, maybe until the third week after school resumes."

"Woahwoahwoahwoahwoahwoah... Woah," Lucas interjected. "That's like... 6 weeks! I can't deal with Jason for that long!"

"Well, then I guess I'll put Jason in charge so that HE has to deal with YOU." She chuckled.

After we finished giving Lucas a hard time, we got back to business.

"Alright," Mom continued. "So, I'm sure you're all familiar with the rules."

"Yep!" We said simultaneously.

"Alright, what are they then?"

We recited the list just as we learned it. "1. No parties. 2. No more than 3 people over at a time. 3. Don't break anything."

"Perfect. Alright, then. We already have everything packed, so we'll be leaving in about an hour." She sighed, and gave us both a hug before cleaning up and leaving. "Make sure not to burn the place down."

"We won't," we replied in unison.

As soon as they left, Lucas turned to me. "Alright, starting tomorrow, I will be spending a few nights at my friend's house. If Mom calls and asks about where I am, tell her that I'm at a friend's house, but NOTHING MORE, understand?"

"Yep yep!" I replied excitedly. Ohmygosh! I had the house to myself for a few days! What was I gonna do? I had no idea what to do with that time alone.

Little did I know what was in store for me the next day...


	3. Chapter 2: The Visitors

**Chapter 2**

Well, it was Tuesday afternoon. I was home alone. Again, I was bored, so I called Lyra up.

"Hey, Lyra!"

"Oh, hey Jason!"

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk up to the park later."

"Sure, it's a great day for it, so why not?"

"Ok, cool. I'll get you from your house in a couple minutes."

"See ya then!"

I met her up at her house, where she was waiting and tapping her foot.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

I laughed and playfully punched her in the arm. "I only took, like, 5 minutes tops."

"More like 5 months..." She mumbled, earning her another slug in the arm. "Anyway, we should probably head out. What's the time right now?"

"Lemme see..." I checked my phone, which read 5:30. "It's 5:30 right now."

"Alright, cool. Let's start going then."

After about an hour of wandering around town, we finally arrived at the park.

Lyra stared in wonderment at the brightly-colored playground. "Wow. I haven't been here in... Forever," she said. "The playground is much bigger than I remember it."

We found an empty bench and watched as people walked by, making small talk as the time went by.

"Wow, it's getting late, isn't it?" she asked as the sun began to set.

"Nah, it's only ei- EIGHT-THIRTY?!"

"Yeah, see? Maybe we should start heading back home," she suggested.

I stood up and offered my hand. She accepted it, and I pulled her to her feet. As we started to leave, there was a loud explosion (at least it SOUNDED like an explosion), and a bright flash of light. We looked at each other and nodded. We knew that we were thinking the same thing. We ran to see what caused it, but instead we found six girls laying on the ground unconscious. I checked to make sure they were still breathing, and sure enough, they were.

"Alright, they're still alive..." I said.

After looking at them for a minute, I noticed something about their hair. It was so... Colorful. And they were all wearing dresses with a different mark stitched into each of them. I thought nothing of it, though.

Lyra mumbled something under her breath, but I couldn't make it out.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, uh... Nothing, nothing..." She brushed me off and turned her attention back to the girls laying on the ground.

"Should I call an ambulance?" I asked.

"No, no... They'll be fine."

_FINE?! They're unconscious! How is that fine?!_

"Why do they look so familiar..." She cocked her head to the side, squinting her eyes.

"What are you talking about? Do you know these girls?" I asked.

"No... They just... look so familiar..." Something must've clicked in her head, because she gasped, kneeled next to the group, and started mumbling to herself again.

"What are you doing?" She had a very worried expression on her face as she stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"These girls... I don't think they're from around here..." She pulled out her phone and started fiddling with it.

"What gave you that idea?" I asked, giving her a concerned look.

"I knew it!" She yelped, showing me her phone.

"What the-"

"You're not telling me that you think-" I started laughing uncontrollably. She shot me a dirty look before muttering a line of obscenities.

"Come on," She begged. "Just look at the manes on these six ponies: Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle. Compare it to their hair color and styles."

I did as I was instructed, and saw the striking resemblance between the hairstyles on the girls and the manes on the ponies.

"So what? Maybe they're just REALLY big fans of the show," I said, trying to think logically about the situation.

"I doubt people would be a big enough fan to dye and cut their hair the EXACT SAME WAY as the ponies in this show," she said matter-of-factly. "Also, how would you explain the explosion and flash of light?"

"Well... It could've been a firework," I said matter-of-factly.

She shook her head. "It couldn't have been a firework. There are no burn marks on them, and there is no explosive residue anywhere to be found."

She sounded like a forensics expert. I decided to play along.

"You make a compelling argument... However, explosive residue is not always visible to the naked eye. As you know, I took a forensics class last month, so I know my stuff." I felt like I had accomplished something. I felt like I won an argument against a girl! Take that, internet!

"... Dammit, you're right. But... Well, there are no ashes or anything, so ha! Haha!" She sounded so triumphant, like she had won... Which she did.

"I... Uhm... Hm. Well, you got me on that one." I sighed in defeat. Ugh. Internet wins again. There's just no proving it wrong, is there? "Ok, then. If what you're saying is true, how did they get here?"

As I spoke, the one with blonde hair began to gain conscience.

"Hungh..." She sat up groggily. "Wha... What..."

The rest followed suit, and they all looked at each other in bewilderment. Then they looked at themselves. They all seemed to have different reactions to what they saw.

First was the one with purple hair, who I assumed to be Twilight Sparkle. After seeing herself, she curled up into a ball and started rocking back and forth, muttering something to herself.

Next was who I assumed to be Fluttershy. She did something similar to what Twilight was doing. She curled up in a ball, but instead of muttering, she was whimpering.

Rainbow Dash was looking at her back in fear, probably wondering where her wings were. (I was wondering how she rotated her head 135 degrees like she did.)

Rarity was switching between feeling at her forehead to staring at her hand to her feet, all with a look of fright.

Applejack wasn't taking it too badly. She stared at her hands and feet like they were going to kill her, but then she adjusted to them, actually managing to stand up for a second before falling back on her rear.

Pinkie Pie had a reaction that I wasn't at all surprised with. She stared at her hands and feet with awe, then started fooling with them, laughing the whole time, with an 'ooh' here and an 'aah' there.

After they all finished observing themselves, they turned to stare at me and Lyra.

This was going to be a long night.

_**[Hello everyone!**_

_**When you see a bracket like the one above, that means that there is an Author's Note! As you can see, this is my first Fanfic, and I will try to update it every 3 days until it is completed! If you have any suggestions, find anything I could phrase better, etc., please DO NOT HESITATE TO TELL ME! Any help is good help, especially constructive criticism! Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it so far! There is a lot more to come, so stay tuned!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**-Jason]**_


	4. Chapter 3: The Introductions

**Chapter 3**

The six of them sat there for a minute, talking amongst one another. I don't know if they thought that we couldn't hear them, but if they did, they were dead wrong.

"Twilight, what the hey is goin' on?" Applejack questioned, "And what in Equestria ARE we?!" she exclaimed, examining herself.

"I don't know, Applejack…" Twilight began.

"Ooh! More guessing!" Pinke squealed, cutting Twilight off. "Ummm… Maybe we're a fish? Or a weird not-scaly dragon thingy? Or maybe we're all cupcakes!"

"Pinkie, this is no time for games," Rarity snapped. "We don't know where… better yet, we don't know WHAT we are!"

"Uh, girls…" Fluttershy whispered.

"Maybe Fluttershy knows what we are!" Rainbow suggested. "She knows all sorts of creatures! Whatever we are might be one of them!"

Everyone turned their attention to Fluttershy, who let her long pink hair cover the right side of her face.

"Um, actually," Fluttershy began, "I-I've never seen anything like… What we are now."

"Maybe THEY can tell us!" Rarity stated, pointing at me and Lyra… Well, it wasn't exactly a point, it was more of an outstretched hand. Her hand was completely open when she gestured toward us.

Lyra and I had been listening in on the entire conversation, and when she heard Rarity's suggestion, she took the opportunity to introduce herself… Along with me… To the girls.

"Sure we can help!" she squealed. "My name is Lyra, and this is Jason! You're a human!"

"A... Human?" Twilight blinked in bewilderment. "Last time I remember, we were all ponies!"

"Yes, a human! Any more questions?" I asked, obviously annoyed by the question.

"Actually, yes, many more," she said with a sly grin.

_Dammit, I just HAD to ask, didn't I?_

"Alright, fire away."

"What are these?" She asked, with a hint of fake innocence.

_Heh. Easy one._

"Hands. You use them to pick things up and hold them," I explained, while performing a demonstration involving me placing my phone on the ground and picking it up.

"And these?" She said, wiggling her fingers.

_ Another easy question_

"Fingers. They are what actually allow you to grip an object," I said, doing another phone demonstration.

A few questions later, things started to get a bit harder, until she got to her last question...

"Why do you stand like that?" This time, I had a lot of trouble answering her question.

"Well... Hrm... I beleieve it's because, unlike creatures that walk on all fours, our knees bend forward instead of back."

_Where did I get THAT answer from?_

Every time I answered a question, collective "oh"s could be heard from the group.

After Twilight finished with her barrage of questions, I saw a hand shakily rise into the air.

_Oh god, no more freaking questions!_

"Yes?" I asked sweetly.

"Um..."

_Yep, it was Fluttershy_

"Do you know why there aren't any...?" Her voice faded out as she spoke.

"Didn't catch that last part. Say again?" I asked.

"I said do you know why there aren't any...?" She mumbled the last part again.

"One more time please?" I was getting annoyed. I tried to keep it from showing, but was failing. She picked up on this, and started whimpering.

I felt terrible seeing her about to cry. "Oh, nonono I'm sorry, please don't cry!" I begged.

"Uh, yeah... She does that sometimes." It was Rainbow Dash. "Don't worry about it too much."

"Uh, ok..." I said, casting a sideways glance back at Fluttershy, whose eyes were welling up with tears.

_Well, crap_.

"So, what are your names?" I asked.

Twilight decided to be the one to introduce everyone. "Well, my name is Twilight Sparkle..."

Lyra let out a fangirlish squeal.

Twilight glanced at Lyra with a concerned look before continuing. "Moving on... This is Rainbow Dash..." She gestured toward the multicolor-haired girl, who then crossed her arms. As she listed them off, she pointed to each of the girls. "Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie."

"Interesting names..." I said as politely as I could. "You're not from around here, are you?" I asked as if I didn't know.

"Well, where exactly is 'here?'" Rarity questioned, looking around.

"Wherever we are, it sure ain't home," Applejack said matter-of-factly.

"Well, where do you consider 'home?'" I asked.

"We live in Ponyville," Twilight said, as if I should have already known.

"How'd you end up here?" Lyra asked.

"Well, we were in the Everfree Forest, being cornered by a pack of Timberwolves. Twilight was trying to teleport us back home, but somehow we ended up here instead," Rarity explained, trying to get used to the new style of walking.

"Wait, hold on a minute. Ponyville? Timberwolves? TELEPORTING?! You expect me to believe all this?" I was getting angry, and it was showing.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't you?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, Why wouldn't you, Jason?" Lyra shot me a dirty look. This was all to crazy to not be real.

"I guess... I guess there's no reason not to," I sighed in defeat. "Well, if what you're saying is true, then you must be pretty tired."

"Yeah, I'm beat," Rainbow Dash let out a long yawn.

"But where will we sleep? Because I am NOT sleeping on a bench," Rarity said, glaring at one of the benches.

Lyra turned to me with an excited look. "Jason, you're home alone for a while, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

She raised an eyebrow, and I caught on pretty quickly.

"Ugh, I don't have much of a choice, do I?" I sighed

She shook her head.

"Ok, girls, listen up." They all looked up at me. "While you're here, you'll be staying with me."

"Are you sure?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, why not? You don't have anywhere else to stay, do you?" I questioned.

"No... I suppose not," she giggled.

After they all got used to their new legs, they started to walk around.

"Alright, you all ready to start heading to my place?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." Twilight said, her knees wobbling as she stood up. "Girls?"

A "yes" sounded from the rest of the girls.

"Alright, let's get going then." I clapped my hands together, and we all started heading back to my house, including Lyra.

As we headed home, a lot of thoughts ran through my head. Why did they end up here? If they were ponies, how the heck did they became humans? Of all these questions, one stayed fresh in my mind the entire walk home:

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**[Hey guys! It's the author, Jason again! I'm trying to spend every moment I can on writing this, so I really hope you enjoy my story! Remember, if you find any misspellings, inconsistencies, etc., PLEASE TELL ME! I want to make sure that this story is as great as it can be! **

**Thank you for your support!**

**-Jason]**


	5. Chapter 4: The Television

**Chapter 4**

The walk home was almost completely quiet, save for a few questions from the girls. I checked my phone, which read 9:00.

"Hey Jason, what time is it?" Lyra asked, looking at the setting sun

"It's 9:00 right now..." I said.

"Hey, Jason?" A voice called out behind me.

"Hm?" I turned around to see who called me. It turned out to be Twilight.

"I've been meaning to ask... Back in Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna work together to raise the moon and sun every day. Who does all of that here?"

The question caught me a bit off guard. "Uh... Excuse me?"

"Who raises the sun and moon?" She repeated

"Oh, uh... Nobody does," I answered.

The girls all gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"If nopony raises the sun and moon, then how does it move through the sky?" Twilight asked.

"Well, you see, the Earth orbits around the sun, and the moon orbits around the Earth. This is because the gravitational pull of the sun keeps the Earth orbiting around it in a circle. The moon is kept orbiting around the Earth by its gravitational pull." As I explained, Twilight looked as if she had stepped in a pile of dog shit.

"Wow... That's very... Interesting. Well, how much longer until we arrive at your place?" She asked.

"We're almost there. We should arrive in about 5 minutes," I said.

"Why do these cottages look so... Strange?" Rarity asked, looking at the houses with disgust.

"Cottages?" Lyra asked, tilting her head a bit. "Those are houses, not cottages."

Collective "oh"s were heard from the group.

"Well, here we are," I said, pointing at my house. It was a good-sized house, with 2 floors, 3 bedrooms, a guest room, living room, 4 bathrooms, and a den.

"Go on inside," I said. I looked to make sure that nobody was staring at the group of girls entering my home, and sure enough, nobody was around.

When they entered, they all rounded the corner into the living room. They stared in awe, mouths agape, at the television hanging on the wall.

"What, never seen a television before?" I asked with a chuckle.

"...Television?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

"Well, yeah. A television," I said.

"Uh... No, we haven't. What does it do?" Twilight asked.

"I'll show ya," I said, grabbing the remote and pressing the power button. The TV turned on, and the girls stared in wonder.

Lyra and I looked at each other before before bursting out laughing.

"Wow, moving pictures... With sound..." Twilight managed to say.

"Ooh! So pretty!" Pinkie yelped

"I've never seen anything like it..." Rarity added.

"It's, um... Nice," Fluttershy whispered

"Cool!" Rainbow exclaimed, moving closer to the screen.

"Yeah, but that's just the beginning. Follow me." I gestured for the girls to follow as I switched the TV off. I led them down to the basement and into an area full of gaming consoles. "I have something that I think you'll like," I said confidently.

"Alright, pick a number, 1 through10," I said, looking at Twilight.

"Hmm... How about 4," she said.

"Alright," I answered, pulling out a video game case.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, I love this game!" Lyra exclaimed.

Applejack looked at the disc I pulled out of the case. "A game?" She asked. "That's a game?"

"Just wait," I commanded, a smile spreading across my face. I went over to the XBox and opened the disc tray, placing the Portal 2 Disc into the tray. The girls watched as I fiddled with the settings on the TV.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked, grabbing two controllers.

"I will!" Rainbow yelped, snatching one from my hand. "...What is it?" She asked, staring at the controller with suspicion.

I shook my head and smiled. "It's a controller," I explained. "You saw how the pictures moved on the TV upstairs?"

She nodded.

"Well, now you control those pictures. You see..."

After a brief explanation of the controls, I started up the game.

"Alright, you're second player, so you control the right side of the screen," I added.

Rainbow lost interest pretty quickly, so she handed the controller to Twilight.

The group watched in awe as we cleared each test chamber in quick succession.

"This is great!" She proclaimed after she cleared the first 2 chambers.

After about a half an hour, I saved and exited the game.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that," I said, looking at the girls.

"But... But, um... I was wondering if, um... Maybe, I could have a turn?" Fluttershy asked. "If that's alright with you of course..."

"Alright... Or do you want to play a different game?" I asked. My eyes moved between the five girls who hadn't gotten a chance to play, Lyra being one of them.

"How about this..." I started. "I have a game that we can all rotate players with..." Another smile spread across my face as I pulled out my copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Lyra recognized it and had the same smile cross her face.

"Yus!" She yelped, grabbing a Wii Remote.

"Alright, pick your controller," I said, pulling out a tangle of GameCube controllers and Wii Remotes.

Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Twilight all grabbed GameCube Controllers, while Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie took the Wii Remotes.

We spent the next 45 minutes playing tourneys. To my surprise, Applejack and Rainbow Dash almost always ended up being the last two. Having my ass handed to me over and over again by someone who just started playing felt worse than I thought it would have.

"How are you so good at this!?" Lyra asked, looking at AJ and Rainbow.

They looked at each other, then at Lyra. They started laughing, to which Lyra replied by muttering a line of obscenities.

"Alright, that's enough for today," I said, standing up and yawning.

"Yeah, I should probably head home. See ya later, Jason!" Lyra said as she waved goodbye. "And, uh... You too, girls!" She added.

"Ok, I'll figure out sleeping arrangements." I looked at the six girls, then walked upstairs. They followed and sat on the couch in the living room. Twilight was able to figure out the remote pretty quickly, as she figure out how to turn on the TV within seconds.

After a few minutes, I returned to the living room.

"You girls don't mind sharing a bed with each other, do you?" I asked.

They all replied with a "no."

"Alright, perfect," I said. "So here's the plan. Applejack and Pinkie Pie, you will be sharing the Guest Room. Fluttershy, you can have my brother's room. Rainbow Dash and Twilight, you will be in my parents' room. Finally, Rarity, you can have my room. I changed all the sheets and such, so you can all just go to bed whenever. Alright?"

"But where will you sleep?" Rarity asked.

"Eh, probably on the couch down here," I explained.

"Are ya sure you're okay with this?" Applejack questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I answered. "It's really late. I think it would be best if we all went to bed." I added, looking at the clock.

11:30.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Jason," Twilight said. "Let's all get some rest. Good night, girls."

"Good night," they all responded.

The girls all headed to their respective rooms, while I grabbed a blanket and drifted off to sleep on the couch.

_You know... This might not be so bad..._

**[Sorry that this chapter ended so abruptly. I couldn't think of anything else to write. *^_^ Anyways, I hope you still enjoy reading this. I know things are kinda slow right now, but it should pick back up soon. There is still much more to come, so stay tuned!]**


	6. Chapter 5: The Wake-Up Call

**Chapter 5**

It was Wednesday. I was still sleeping, when suddenly...

"Wakey wakey, Jason!"

"GYAHH!" The unexpected wake-up call made me jump, causing me to fall face first onto the floor.

"What the- PINKIE PIE!" I sat up to find her smiling, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Woopsie!" She giggled.

"What'd ya do that for?" I demanded.

"To wake you up, silly!" She replied.

"Well, it worked, I'll give you that..." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Pinkie, are you bugging Jason?" Rainbow was leaning on the wall next to the couch.

"Nopsey dopsey!" She replied, bounding past her and into the kitchen.

As she did so, I realized how hungry I was. I walked into the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

"Did you guys already eat?" I asked them.

All of them answered "No".

_What do ponies eat?_

I looked through the pantry to find something, and settled on oatmeal.

"Is oatmeal ok?" I asked.

They all nodded in confirmation.

After making the oatmeal, I set the bowls out in front of each of them.

"This looks good!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Yeah, Ahm starvin'!" Applejack agreed.

As I went back to grab spoons, Pinkie Pie slammed her face in her bowl of oatmeal, making a big mess. The rest did the same, as I sat there laughing uncontrollably.

"Wha- really?" I was still laughing.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"You're supposed to eat your food using silverware," I said, holding up a spoon.

"Oh... I suppose that was... Very unladylike," Rarity said, wiping her face with a napkin.

I gave them all spoons, and they looked at them questioningly.

_Ugh, do I really have to do this?_

The answer was yes.

I picked up a spoon and started to eat my oatmeal, and the rest followed suit.

After we finished, they all went to the living room to watch TV. As they did, I grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up the oatmeal.

"Hey, Jason!" Twilight called from the living room.

"Hm?"

"What is that?" She asked, pointing at a black rectangular object on the coffee table.

"Oh! That's my laptop!" I replied.

"Laptop?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, laptop. It's like a portable computer." I explained.

The group stared at me with questioning looks.

"Lemme guess; you don't know what a computer is."

They all shook their heads.

"Alright, this is gonna take a while."

After a VERY LENGTHY explanation, they still looked at me like I was crazy.

"Just... Forget it," I said.

I was getting annoyed, and Fluttershy was the only one that picked up on it.

"Oh, um... Sorry, Jason," she said quietly. "We didn't mean to make you frustrated."

"It's no big deal," I assured her. She smiled sheepishly, and went back to her spot on the couch.

After about an hour of sitting around watching TV, the doorbell rang, making the girls freak out.

"Relax, it's just the doorbell," I said, standing up to get the door.

It was Lyra, holding a bunch of shopping bags full of clothes.

"Uh, hey Lyra," I started. "Wasn't expecting you to stop by."

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I shoulda called first," she replied. "Oh well. Anyway, I got the girls some clothes and such."

"How did you know what size they wore?" I gave her a questioning look.

"I'm a girl. I know sizes just by looking at them," she retorted

"Good point," I replied.

"Anyway, I tried to pick out things that matched their personalities, ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess. Wait... Where did you get the money to buy this?" I asked. I was honestly a bit worried about what her response might be.

"You know how I've been saving up for a new TV in my room? I used that money to buy all of this."

"Wow," was all I could say. She'd been saving up for that TV since February. "That's very generous of you."

"Yeah, that's Rarity's influence," she giggled.

"O... K? Well, show the girls." I led her inside.

"Hey girls! I got you something!" She called, holding up the bags.

"Oh! Yay!" Rarity blurted out. "New clothes!"

"Nice!" Rainbow said, trying on a pair of bright cyan shoes.

"Ooh! This shirt has my cutie mark on it!" Pinkie squealed, looking at the balloon pattern on the back of her shirt.

"Ya didn't have to go an' do anythin' like that," Applejack said, looking at her new boots.

"Oh, it was my pleasure, really!" Lyra smiled.

"These are great!" Twilight commented, looking at her new skirt.

"Yeah, they're... Nice," Fluttershy added.

"Lyra, I gotta repay you somehow," I offered, pulling out my wallet.

"Nono, really, it's fine!" She insisted.

"Alright, if you say so..." I had to repay her somehow. I would find a way eventually.

"Thank you, Lyra, these are wonderful!" Rarity cried.

"Eh, it's no big deal, really..." She blushed.

"Yeah it is! You got them all an entire outfit! That must've been really expensive!" I argued.

"Yeah, it was. But like I said, my pleasure!"

"This is very kind of you, Lyra," Fluttershy said.

She just stood there and smiled as they all checked themselves out in the mirror.

Lyra decided to hang around, and after the girls settled down, we all headed to the basement to play Mario Kart on the Wii.

Applejack and Rainbow almost always won, with the exception of one race. I just got lucky at the last minute according to them.

Whatever.

Lyra stayed for dinner, which was just macaroni and cheese. Pinkie slammed her face in the bowl again, but the others learned the first time.

"What? It's fun!" She protested, as the others continued laughing.

After Lyra went home, everybody went to bed. Everyone except me, that is. I was curious. I didn't know much about the girls, or what a 'cutie mark' was. I decided to watch a few episodes of My Little Pony before going to sleep. I was hooked since the first episode. I found it hard to turn off the TV even at midnight, but I managed.

The same thing kept running through my mind the entire night.

The Elements of Harmony.

Why did they look so... Familiar?


	7. Chapter 6: The Notebook

Chapter 6

Pinkie got me again on Thursday

"Wakey wakey, Jason!" She giggled.

"WAAAHH!" I fell off the couch again, but this time, I decided to stay on the floor.

"Why..." I moaned.

"Because..."

"No, I'm gonna stop you right there," I interrupted. "I already know what the answer is gonna be."

"Aww, you're no fun," She called as bounced off into the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen, I was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Heya, Jason!"

"Lyra?" She was sitting on the counter, eating an apple. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"Well, I thought you could use some help with the girls."

"I dunno, they've actually been adjusting pretty well. The only thing I would have been concerned with is their hygiene, but they say that it's really no different in their world."

"It really is quite similar," Rarity added. "There is only one thing that I find... Difficult."

"What is it?" I asked.

"These fancy fixtures are so touchy, I can't seem to get it to a comfortable temperature!"

"Yeah... That's just the crappy faucet on the shower. If you want, you could use the one downstairs. It's a lot better than the one up here," I said, looking towards the bathroom. "I would install a new one, but my Dad would kill me if I went anywhere near his workbench."

Dad was always very protective of his tools. He never let anyone get anywhere near them. One time, I managed to get my hands on one of his screwdrivers, and as a result, I was grounded for a month.

"Well, Ima get something to eat." I searched through the pantry for my favorite cereal, only to find the box was empty.

"Alright, who put an empty cereal box back in the pantry?" I asked, turning to the girls.

"That would be meeee! ~ " Pinkie sang.

"Heheh, ok, ok. Next time, if you empty a box, throw it away please."

"Okey dokey lokey!" She replied happily.

Instead of continuing my search, I decided to make some waffles.

After eating, the girls took turns taking showers in the basement bathroom, while Lyra and I played video games.

"Woo! 6 games in a row!" I shouted.

"Yeah, but you only won because you cheated!" She retorted.

"It's not cheating! It's... Manipulating glitches to give me an advantage!"

That earned me an elbow to the ribs.

"That's cheating!"

"Whatever!"

After the girls finished their showers and got dressed, everyone joined us in the game area.

Everyone but Twilight Sparkle

"Has anyone seen Twilight?" I asked.

"Last time I saw her, she went to take a shower, but she's gotta be done by now," Rainbow answered.

"I can't hear any water running, so she must have finished," Rarity concluded.

"Well, where is she then?" I asked.

"I'll find her!" Lyra offered

"I'll help, then."

It didn't take long to find her. She was in my room, looking at the stuff on my desk.

"Oh, hey guys," She said when we walked in.

"What're you doing here, Twilight? We were expecting you to come downstairs a while ago," Lyra responded

"Sorry, I was just looking through this." She held up a notebook full of blueprints and sketches.

"Oh, that old thing..." I blushed a bit. "I remember these sketches. I made them when I was twelve."

"What are they sketches of?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's stupid..."

"C'mon, Jason, what are they sketches of?" Lyra persisted

"Ugh, fine. They're blueprints for an environmentally-friendly car that I've always wanted to make." I mumbled. "I saw one at a car show and thought it was the coolest thing ever."

I flipped through the pages before setting the notebook back in its drawer.

"Well, let's go back downstairs."

Lyra kept looking at me with a sad expression on her face as we walked back to the basement.

_What's her deal?_

Lyra left at around noon to go to a friend's birthday party.

"Hey, Jason," Applejack called.

"Hm?"

"Y'know, we've been cooped up in this house fer a while now, and we're runnin' outta stuff to do, so... We were wonderin' if... Ya know... We could..."

"Go outside?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Hm... Let me think about it for a minute."

I knew that I couldn't let them interact with other humans until they learned how to behave properly.

"Tell you what," I started. "Over the next few days, I'll be working with you guys to make sure that you know how normal humans behave. Humans are much more dangerous than ponies. People will react differently to different things depending on the person."

"Alright, when do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning, after I wake up," I said, glancing over at Pinkie Pie.

When I looked at her, I had noticed she was holding something shiny in her hands...

_Oh god no._

"Pinkie?" I said slowly. "What's that you're holding?"

"I don't know! I found it in the back of the fridge!" She replied, cracking it open.

_OH. GOD. NO._

"PINKIE! DON'T DRINK THAT!" I screamed, grabbing the can of beer from her hand.

"What? Why not?" She looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"This is _alcohol. _There are a LOT of reasons why you shouldn't drink this. 1. You're underage. 2. You will feel like crap For a LONG time. 3. You won't be able to control your actions. It's basically like becoming a mindless zombie. Just... just don't drink it, ok? For god's sake, just DON'T."

She looked as if she had just seen a ghost. The look of fear on her face made my heart sink.

"Sorry, Pinkie," I apologized. "I didn't mean to scare you, honest."

She sat there for a minute before smiling and saying "Okey dokey lokey!" and bounding away into the kitchen

_Phew. Crisis averted._

I looked at the five girls staring at the alcoholic beverage on the coffee table.

"Consider this lesson 1. Don't drink alcohol."

After that little incident, Pinkie kept her 'spontaneous' nature under control as best she could. Everything was going great.

Up until dinner, at least.


	8. Chapter 7: The Squirrel

**Chapter 7**

"So, what are we gonna eat tonight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How does pizza sound?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"Actually, pizza sounds pretty good right now," Twilight answered.

"Alright, any toppings, or...?"

"I'm fine."

"Ah'm good."

"Same."

"Nothing for me, thank you."

"Nope!"

"..."

No response from Fluttershy. She appeared to be staring longingly at a squirrel running through the backyard.

"Hey, Shy?"

"..."

"Fluttershyyyy..."

Still nothing.

"Fluttershy!"

"Wh- what? Oh, sorry. I... wasn't paying attention," She apologized.

"Yeah, we noticed," Rainbow jeered.

"Come on now, Rainbow," Applejack scolded. "Be nice."

"Well, I wanted to know if you wanted anything on your pizza," I explained.

"Oh, no, thank you." She turned her attention back to the squirrel.

"Alright, so 2 large cheese pizzas. Is everyone OK with that?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

When the pizzas arrived, everyone raced to try to get the biggest slice.

At least, everyone, except Fluttershy.

"Hey Shy, don't you want some?" I offered her a piece, but she shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Um... OK, then."

A half hour later, she was still staring out the window.

"Ok, Fluttershy, what's bugging you?" I finally asked.

"What? What do you mean? Nothing's bugging me." She said quickly.

As it turns out, Fluttershy is a horrible liar.

"Ok, seriously. You've been setting here staring out the window for the past hour. Tell me what's on your mind," I asked, pulling up a chair behind her.

She sighed, and turned around to look at me.

"Alright, if you really want to know... It's just that... I miss my little animal friends."

She let her hair cover the right side of her face.

"They must be lonely, or hungry," She whimpered.

"Oh, they'll be fine. They can take care of themselves, right?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Actually, back in Ponyville, it's not natural for an animal to be able to survive without some form of pony intervention," Twilight stated matter-of-factly.

I shot her a look, and she got the message and returned to watching the TV.

"Well, I'm sure they'll manage," I assured her.

She smiled, and turned back to face the window.

"I hope so."

"Oh, by the way..." I whispered. "I saved ya a piece."

I gave her a paper plate with a piece of pizza on it, which she accepted gratefully.

Getting up to check on the others, I noticed Twilight was looking down at a book.

"Hey, Twilight?"

"Huh?" She responded, still looking at the book.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Oh. just a something I found on a bookshelf in the study."

_Hm... Blue paperback..._

"You found my old copy of Lord of the Rings?"

"Yeah, it's a great book! I can't seem to put it down!" She replied happily.

"I know it's a great book, but I think you should start with THIS one..." I held up a copy of The Hobbit. She walked over and took it, smiling brightly.

"Well, I'm gonna do some AP work, so I'll be in the study if you need me."

"Ok," everyone replied.

I lied about the AP work. I was going to watch more MLP on my laptop, but I couldn't tell them that. I couldn't tell them that they were from a kid's cartoon.

2 episodes later, Pinkie Pie walked into the room. I quickly switched over to a Wikipedia article on the history of... Something.

"Heya, Jason!"

"What's up, Pinkie?" I asked nervously.

"I have something for you!" She sang.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Follow mee!" she giggled.

"Oh, for god's sake..." I mumbled.

Following Pinkie into the kitchen, the smell of burnt food filled the air.

"I made you some cupcakes!" She smiled.

I stared at the tray she was holding. It was full of what looked like little piles of ash.

"Oh, uh... Thanks, Pinkie!"

I took a 'cupcake' from the tray, and ate it as fast as I could.

"These cupcakes sure are something," I said with a fake smile.

"I knew you'd like them!"

As she bounced away, I ran to the fridge to get some water.

_How do you make a cupcake that's both burnt AND raw?_

I went back to the study, still trying to get the horrible taste out of my mouth, when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey, loser." It was Lucas.

"What is it, Lucas?"

"Just calling to make sure you didn't die or something."

"Ha ha. Very funny. You know very well that I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to tell you that I'll be coming home on Saturday, so make sure the place isn't trashed when I get there, ok?"

"Oh, uh, sure! No problem!" I let out a nervous laugh at the end of the sentence, and Lucas picked up on it.

"Pfft, what's your deal?" He asked

"Nothing, sorry. Just watching TV and something funny happened."

"Sure... Anyway, I'll see you on Saturday."

"Ok, bye."

_SATURDAY?! What would I do with the girls, throw them out and tell them that they couldn't stay anymore? Oh god, what should I do..._

My thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the study door

_Really, Pinkie Pie? Must you bother me again?_

Except it wasn't Pinkie Pie.


	9. Chapter 8: The Guitar

**Chapter 8**

Rainbow Dash was standing in the doorway, holding something in her hands. She looked frightened.

"What's wrong, Rainbow?"

"It's Pinkie Pie. She..."

She unfurled her hands to reveal candy wrappers... Lots of them.

"What?! Why didn't you stop her?!"

"We tried, but... She wouldn't listen!"

Rushing to the dining room, I found Pinkie being chased in circles around the table.

"You'll never catch me!" She taunted, breaking her loop and dashing into the living room.

"I swear to god..." I mumbled, chasing after her.

"What is IN that stuff?!" Twilight huffed.

The girls and I finally managed to corner her after about 15 minutes.

"Jesus, Pinkie, how many of these did you eat?" I asked, taking the empty jar she was holding.

"All of them! They were sooo good, they weren't like anything I've ever had before!"

"Oh, Pinkie Pie..." Twilight shook her head. "What are we gonna do with you?"

"Y'know, ya coulda asked before ya went an' ate all of Jason's candy," Applejack scolded.

"Girls, it's fine," I assured them. "I'll handle this."

They nodded and left to watch TV in the living room.

"Alright, why'd you do it?" I gave Pinkie a stern look.

"Well, I was looking through the cabinets when I found a jar of candy!" She explained. "So, I decided to help myself to a few pieces!"

"Ok, but why did you eat the WHOLE FREAKING JAR?!"

"Because it's good!"

"Alright, ya know what... Whatever. Just, please, ask next time you want something."

"Okey dokey lokey!"

She tried to dash back to the kitchen, but I stopped her before she managed to get away.

"Oooooh, no. No more kitchen for you tonight, missy."

"Aww, why not?" She whined.

"Because you are all of my candy without even asking. That's why not."

"Aww, ok..."

After that little incident, everyone decided it would be a good time to get some sleep. As they returned to their rooms, I went back into the study to watch another episode. Everything was quiet for the rest of the night.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of footsteps.

_Not today, Pinkie Pie._

As she approached to wake me up, I jumped up and yelled, "No! Not this time!"

"Aww, darn it!" She moaned, slinking off into the kitchen for breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen, I was surprised to find Applejack standing at the stove, making pancakes.

"Howdy, Jason!" She smiled.

"What's all this about?" I looked at the setup on the table.

"Well, we thought that it would be a good idea to show you how much we appreciate the hospitality you've shown us," Twilight answered.

"Well, thank you! This looks great!"

"Aw, it's nothin', really," Applejack blushed. "Anyway, Ah'm almost done here, so everypony get yer plates!"

"Ok, hold up. What'd you say?" I asked.

"I said 'every pony get yer plates.' Why?"

"I told you I would teach you how to behave more like a human today, and I think now is the perfect time to start."

"Whaddya mean? Did Ah say somethin' wrong?"

"Actually, yes. Instead of 'everypony', we say 'everyone' or 'everybody'."

"Oh... Heheh. ok then. 'Everyone' get yer plates."

"Better."

After eating and cleaning up, I headed downstairs.

I unlocked the door to a room that I hadn't shown the girls. There was a good reason for that.

As I opened the door, I nearly screamed when I found Rainbow Dash sitting on a stool, holding my guitar.

"W- Wha... How did you-?"

"The key was on the doorframe," she interrupted.

"What the hell, Rainbow Dash?!" I screeched, taking the guitar from her.

"Dude, calm down. I didn't touch anything."

Taking a look around, I found that she was right. Nothing in the room was disturbed other than the guitar.

"Well... You're not supposed to be in here!"

"Why not?" She asked, turning on the synthesizer.

In case you're wondering, the room is full of band equipment. Amplifiers, drums, etc.

"Because you might break something!"

"No I won't, I promise!"

"Hm... Alright, fine. You can stay, but you can't tell ANYONE that I let you in here."

"My lips are sealed."

"Good."

Taking a piece of sheet music, I tuned the guitar.

After running through a few songs, I set the guitar back on the rack.

"Wow... You're pretty good!" She exclaimed.

"Nah, that's nothing." I smiled.

"Hey, Jason? What's in there?" She asked, pointing to another door in the back of the room.

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is NO."

"Aww, come on, pleaseeee?" She begged.

"No. I'm not even allowed in there... Dad keeps... Something... In there..." I looked at the door with suspicion.

My curiosity must've gotten the best of me, because he next thing I knew, we were in a room full of guitars.

"Wow..." I whispered.

At the end of the room was a glass case containing a very expensive-looking guitar. There was a plate in front of it that read: "Gibson Les Paul Standard 30th Anniversary". It had a sunburst finish, trapezoid mother-of-pearl frets, and a golden plating.

"Geez, Jason. How many guitars does your dad need?" She asked, picking one up.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT!" I yelped, grabbing the guitar and placing it back carefully. "These guitars are worth more than my life! If my dad finds out that we were even in here..."

"Relax, man. We'll leave," she assured me, leading me out of the room.

"Alright... Alright. Sorry I freaked out a bit there."

"Don't worry about it."

After locking the door to the band room, we headed upstairs to join the others.

After being in dad's guitar room, something kept bugging me. On the 12th fret of the 30th Anniversary Les Paul, there was a different design... It was a purple diamond instead of a white trapezoid.

Why did it look so... Familiar?


	10. Chapter 9: The Confession

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, you two!" Twilight called after us as we walked up the stairs. "What were you doing down there?"

"I was just teaching Jason here a thing or two about video games!" She laughed nervously.

"You just got lucky!" I exclaimed, trying to sound convincing. "Anyway... I already taught you 2 things to watch out for when around other people. So, are you all ready for lesson 3?"

They all nodded their heads, and Rainbow took a seat on the couch next to Rarity.

"Alright. So..."

The next hour was spent explaining how people behave differently than ponies.

"So, it's really strange for someone to..." I trailed off, and everyone stared at me with a look of confusion.

"What's wrong, Jason?" Rarity asked.

"Shh!" I hissed. "Listen..."

The rumble of the garage door sent me into a panic.

_SHIT!_

Lucas walked in the door, setting down his suitcase near the bathroom.

_He wasn't supposed to come home until tomorrow!_

"Hey, Jason!" He yelled as he rounded the corner into the living room. "I'm ho-"

He stopped, looking at the group of girls sitting on the couch in front of him.

"Hi, Lucas!" I said nervously. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Jason..." He said slowly. "Who are these people?"

"They're, uh... Friends of mine."

He looked at the girls questioningly.

"Jason, can I have a word with you?"

He led me into the study, shutting the door behind him as we entered.

"What the hell, Jason?!" He said angrily. "Who are these people?"

"I told you, they're friends of mine!"

"Don't lie to me!" He snapped. "You and I both know that you don't have friends!"

Those words stung more than they should have.

"I'm not lying, they're seriously just friends!"

He was staring daggers at me.

"Alright, then. Suppose they ARE your friends. Why haven't I seen them around before?"

"..."

"Well?"

_How do I answer a question like that?! If I tell him the truth, he'll think I'm crazy!_

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Now, tell me the truth or I'm calling mom." He reached for his cell phone when the doorbell rang.

"Another 'friend,' huh?"

I ran to answer the door. Anything to get away from Lucas.

Lyra was standing on the porch smiling.

"Hi, Jason!"

"Thank god you're here, Lyra!" I let out a sigh of relief.

"What? Why?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Lucas came home early."

Her eyes widened. She understood the situation immediately.

I led her to the study, where Lucas was sitting on the desk with his arms crossed.

"Oh, hey Lyra," he said.

"Hi, Lucas."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to... Um..."

"To what?"

"Uh..."

"Ok, seriously, what the heck is going on here? What are you two hiding?" He was getting angry.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," I answered.

"What? Why not?" He asked.

"Because it's a really crazy story."

He sat for a minute, looking at us.

"I wanna hear it," He finally said.

"Alright, but don't say that we didn't warn you."

We spent the next 20 minutes explaining how we came across the girls, and what they told us, while Lucas just sat on the desk listening.

After we finished, there was another moment of silence.

"I believe you," He said.

"What?" We said simultaneously.

"I know Jason is a horrible liar, but even HE would know not to try to pass THAT crazy story off as a lie. So, I believe you."

We watched in shock as he stood up and walked to the study door.

"What?" He asked, noticing that we were staring at him.

"Nothing, I just... Can't believe that you actually believe us," I replied.

"Well, believe it," He said, opening the study door.

"So... Are you gonna let them stay?" I asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

He thought about it for a minute.

"If I'm gonna let them stay, I want to at least know their names. I don't want complete strangers staying in my house, after all."

_Yes!_

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Lyra hugged him, then bounded away to the living room.

When Lucas and I stepped out of the study, everyone turned to face us.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, what did you do to Jason?!" Rainbow Dash shouted, jumping up into a fighting stance.

"Watch it, Skittles." He glared at her, making her retreat back to the couch. "I didn't do anything to him. My name is Lucas. I'm Jason's older brother," He explained. "And you are...?"

Twilight decided to start the introductions. "My name is Twilight Sparkle..."

Lucas outstretched his hand to give her a handshake, but instead of returning it, she stared at his hand questioningly.

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh... Yeah, sorry." She took his hand and gave it a quick shake.

He then turned to the next girl sitting on the couch.

"The name's Applejack!" She took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Wow, strong grip," He commented before turning to face Rarity.

"My name is-"

"My name's Pinkie Pie!" She interrupted, jumping up from the couch. "I love meeting new pon- Er, I mean... People!" She took his hand and shook it before sitting back down.

He stared and the pink-haired girl for a second before turning his attention to the girl in front of him.

"... Rarity." She offered him her hand, which he shook lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Rarity."

He looked to Rainbow Dash, who was sitting with her arms crossed.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Rainbow Dash." She was refusing to shake his hand, so he moved on to the last girl.

"And you?"

"..."

"That's Fluttershy," Rainbow said. "She's... Shy."

"I see... Well, it's nice to meet you all. I understand that you are staying with us for now, correct?"

"Yeah, you see... We're not from around here," Twilight pointed out.

"Yeah, Jason told me about that. So, is my room vacant, or has Jason already offered it up for rent?" He laughed, but he seemed to be the only one.

"Um... I'm staying in your room, but... You can have it back... I- If you want," Fluttershy said quietly.

"It's fine, I'll sleep on the couch."

"But, Lucas, I sleep here," I interjected.

"We can share, can't we?" He had a fake smile when he said the word 'share.'

"Fine."

"Actually, you can move to the floor, since it was your idea to let them stay here," he whispered.

"But didn't you just say-"

"I don't care what I said, you're sleeping on the floor from now on. That's the price you pay for trying to hide this whole thing from me."

"You know what? I'll sleep on the floor. It's no problem, really," I said aloud, so everyone could hear.

"Sounds good," He replied.

"You know what else sounds good?" Rainbow interrupted.

"I don't know, what?"

"Lunch! I'm starving!" She started laughing as she ran off to the kitchen.

"Yeah, me too!" Applejack agreed, chasing after her. The rest of the group followed, including me and Lucas.

We ate lunch, cleaned up, everything was business as usual...

Until Rarity got ahold of Mom's wedding dress.


	11. Chapter 10: The Dress

**Chapter 10**

Everyone was sitting on the couch, watching TV like as usual, when suddenly...

"EEEEK!"

A piercing shriek filled the air, making everyone jump to their feet.

"What the heck was that?!" Lyra asked, searching for the source.

"I think it was Rarity!" Twilight answered.

"Up there!" Rainbow Dash pointed, running upstairs. "I think she's in her room!"

Rainbow was right. She was on the bed, sobbing into her hands.

"What's wrong, Rarity?" Applejack asked. "What happened?"

"Oh, it is simply DREADFUL! Just AWFUL! Of all the worst things that could happen, this is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING!"

Twilight rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh. "Here we go..."

"What is it, Rarity?" I asked, taking a step forward.

"My skirt... It..." She held up a piece of purple fabric, looking at her torn skirt with a frown.

_You've gotta be..._

"Oh, my..." Fluttershy walked over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Well, you can fix it, can't you?"

"I would, if I had my supplies..." She whined.

"Actually, my mom has a sewing machine in her closet. You can use it if you want," I insisted.

"That would be nice," She sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes

"It's downstairs. Go into my parents' room and the closet should be on your right."

As she walked downstairs, I could see a smile form on her lips.

"Oh, my!" Rarity gasped as she entered the closet.

There were dresses of many colors and styles, some formal, some casual.

"These are simply GORGEOUS!" She exclaimed, reaching for a long, red ball gown.

"No... I mustn't. It probably doesn't fit me, anyway..." She said as she turned away.

She looked around for the sewing machine mentioned earlier. As she rummaged around, she turned her attention to a cardboard box laying on the floor.

"Oh? What do we have here...?"

She opened the box and examined its contents.

"Pictures...?"

She pulled out the images to get a closer look, but dropped them as soon as she uncovered what lay beneath them.

A beautiful silk wedding gown, perfectly folded to fit into the box. She pulled it out, taking a close look at the detail of the dress.

"Oh, no..." She gasped as she found a small tear on the waistline.

"Oh, nononononoNO! This will not do at ALL!" She cried. "I guess it is up to me to save this beautiful gown! But first... Where is that sewing machine?!"

She resumed her search, and eventually found it on the floor next to a shelf full of shoes.

"Finally! Now to get to work..."

She took off her skirt and set it on a small endtable, along with the sewing machine and a spool of dark-purple thread.

After about 10 minutes, she held up the newly-repaired article in triumph.

"I knew I could do it!" She cried, putting the skirt back on. "Now the dress! I probably should use some interfacing..."

She looked around and found an ironing board, along with interfacing, and everything else needed to repair the gown.

"Why didn't she bother to fix this dress? She had everything she needed..."

As she set up, she looked at the dress laying on the floor.

"Alright, let's do this!" She exclaimed.

As she was ironing the interfacing, she started to notice something different about the dress...

She screamed as she looked at the scorch marks left on the dress.

Lucas burst into the room "What's going on in-" He stopped as he looked at the dress laying on the ironing board.

"Mom's wedding dress..."

"I am so sorry... I- I didn't know that it would..." She apologized.

"She's gonna kill me..." He looked at the brown patches left on the gown.

"Rarity, are you ok? I heard screaming and- Oh..." Twilight walked into the closet and looked at the singed wedding gown.

"I thought that I could fix it... This wasn't supposed to happen..."

"It's ok Rarity... You meant well." Twilight tried to comfort her friend, but she turned away.

"It doesn't matter what I meant, what matters is that the dress is ruined!" She snapped. "And it's all my fault..."

"You know what... Don't worry about it." He smiled brightly. "I think I know how to deal with this," He called as he ran off. He brought back a piece of chalk, crushing it and rubbing it on the burn marks.

"Lucas, you're a genius!" Rarity proclaimed as he finished applying the chalk.

"Yeah, luckily she never wears it, so we won't have to worry about her having to wash it."

"You're lucky Lucas was here to cover you, Rarity. Otherwise..." Twilight shook her head. "I don't even want to think about it..."

"Thank you Lucas..." Rarity blushed lightly and stared at the floor. "I guess I overestimated my abilities..." She trailed off, letting out a sigh.

"It's alright, it's all over. You fixed your skirt, and the dress is back to normal... You DID fix your skirt, right?" Lucas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, I did," She replied, looking down at her skirt.

"Good." He folded the dress and set it back in its box, along with the pictures scattered on the floor.

"Now, let's get outta here before Rarity finds another torn dress." He let out a chuckle, and led the girls out of the closet.


	12. Chapter 11: The Search Party

_**[Hey everyone! Time for a small update before I take a small break! I would've gone deeper into this, but it would've spoiled things later in the story ;). Anyways, hope you enjoy!**_

_**-Jason)**_

**Chapter 11**

_Meanwhile, back in the land of Equestria..._

"Is something wrong, sister? You seem troubled." Princess Luna walked into her sister's bedroom to find her staring out the window with a worried expression on her face.

"Something's wrong..." Princess Celestia turned to face her sister. "Twilight Sparkle hasn't sent me a report on her discoveries about the magic of friendship this week. I'm afraid that something may have happened to her..."

"Sister, I think that you are overreacting. Maybe she just hasn't discovered anything new yet," Luna suggested.

"Maybe... But the fact still remains that I haven't received a letter from Twilight in over a week. I think it would be best if I payed her a visit."

As Princess Celestia turned to face the window, a royal guard burst into the room.

"Your highness!" He panted, forcing a bow. "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza of the Crystal Empire has come! She wishes to speak with you immediately!"

The princesses stood there for a minute, looking at each other worriedly.

"Alright, we will go see her," Celestia said, leading Luna out of the room and into the hall.

When they arrived in the throne room, Princess Cadence was already there, with Shining Armor at her side.

"Greetings, Princess Celestia. Princess Luna." She nodded at the two sisters as they walked in with a saddened expression.

"We heard that you needed to speak with us," Luna said.

"Yes, yes. It's about Twilight..."

"Have you heard anything from my little sister? We can't find her anywhere!" Shining Armor whined, tears in his eyes.

"No, I'm afraid not," Celestia responded. "I'm worried that something terrible might have happened to her."

"You mean... You think she's..." Cadence's eyes grew wide.

"No. I know for a fact that she is still alive," Celestia said quickly.

"What should we do?" Luna stepped forward and looked up at her sister.

"We can send a search party into Ponyville and its surrounding areas. They can ask around and see if the locals know anything."

"On it!" Shining Armor got up and galloped out of the room.

"I sure hope that we get something..." Cadence said, looking down. "Anything..."


	13. Chapter 12: The Amplifier

_**[Hey everyone! I'm back to writing again, so hopefully I can go back to updating at least once every day! By the way, I plan to have at least 30 chapters in this story, so make sure to stay tuned!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Jason]**_

**Chapter 12**

_Back on Earth..._

"You did WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

"I KNEW I should've hidden the key to the band room!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that bass wasn't supposed to be played through a guitar amp?!"

"You shouldn't have tried to use an amp in the first place! You're not even supposed to be in here, Rainbow Dash!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Just saying 'sorry' isn't gonna fix this!"

"But, I-"

"Just... Go upstairs while I figure this out."

She did as she was instructed. I looked at the guitar amp, picking up the bass guitar that was plugged into it.

"Dangit, Rainbow Dash..."

"What'd she do?"

I turned to see Lucas standing in the doorway, with Lyra right behind him.

"She blew out the speakers in my amp."

"Oh... Well, what are you gonna do?" Lyra stepped past Lucas and grabbed the bass.

"I'm gonna try to fix it... Only problem is it's gonna be pretty expensive..."

"Ya know, we have money." Lucas pulled out a roll of bills.

"Yeah, but that's our food money. We can only use it for food, ESPECIALLY now that we have to feed 8 people 3 times a day."

"Well, we gotta do something! Mom and dad would kill us if we told them that we broke something!"

"Yeah... But WHAT are we gonna do?"

"Um, guys?" Lyra looked up from the bass she was playing. "I think my dad has an amp similar to this one. He never uses it, so it shouldn't be a problem if I let you guys take it."

"Well, our dad knows what equipment he bought..." Lucas looked over at the logo on the front of the amp.

"Like I said, it's very similar to yours. It just needs a bit of cleaning, and it'll be good as new!"

_Lyra to the rescue... Again._

"Well, thanks Lyra. That's really nice of you."

"No problem! It's just taking up space in the attic, he won't miss it."

"Alrighty then. Jason, you stay here and make sure the girls are alright. Lyra and I are gonna get the amp from her house."

As they went out to Lucas's truck, I walked upstairs to the living room, only to find that two of the girls wer missing.

"Hey... Where's Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?"

"Rainbow Dash is in her room," Twilight answered. "She seemed pretty upset when she walked past us." She looked towards the bedroom door.

"But what about Fluttershy?"

"She went in after her to see what was wrong," Rarity responded.

"Well, I'm gonna go see if I can't help her out."

I went over to the door to Rainbow's room and knocked.

"Hey Rainbow Dash?"

Fluttershy was the one to respond. "It's open."

I opened the door and found her sitting on the bed, with Fluttershy next to her. She had a hand resting on her friend's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Dash?"

She looked down at the floor, shaking her head. I directed my attention to Fluttershy, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know why, but she won't tell me."

"How 'bout you let me talk to her?"

She nodded, stood up, and left.

"Alright. Here's how this is gonna work." I took Fluttershy's spot next to her.

Rainbow Dash looked up and turned to look at me, a confused expression on her face.

"I'll ask you 3 questions. You just nod your head 'yes' or 'no' based on the answer. Ok?"

She nodded her head.

"That's one." She smiled a bit, and let out a little chuckle.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!" I laughed and looked over at her. "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head, still smiling.

"That's two! Better make this last one count."

"Fine. Okay, last question. Are you upset because I yelled at you earlier?"

The smile faded.

"Yeah... I'm really sorry... I shouldn't have done that..."

"Tell you what. Lyra is bringing over a replacement amp, but it needs to be cleaned."

"Lemme guess; you want me to clean it."

"Yep. Good guess. They'll be back any time, so be ready."

"Alright." She stood up and smiled. "I'll be ready."

I smiled as well. "Great." I got up and walked towards the door. "Let's go join the others."

"Howdy there, Rainbow Dash!" Applejack called. "Feelin' better?"

"Yeah. Much better..." She stopped and smiled at me. "But I've got some work to do."

I returned the smile when I heard a voice call for me.

"Jason! We need your help!" Lyra yelled from the front door.

"Coming!" I shouted back.

We hauled the amplifier into the basement.

"Wow..." There was a striking resemblance between the amps. "It's almost exactly the same! Except for..."

I trailed off, looking at the logo on the top.

"Yeah, I know, the logo. We can just switch the grating on the front." He pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket.

"Uh... Where did you get that?" I looked at him worriedly.

"Lyra's house. I learned my lesson about dad's tools."

After switching the grating, I called Rainbow Dash downstairs. She brought with her a scrub brush and a bucket.

"Alright, I'll take care of things from here, guys."

As she worked, I took a closer look at the logo on the grating that we had removed.

_Red lightning bolt... Why do I feel like I saw __this somewhere before?_


	14. Chapter 13: The Names

**Chapter 13**

"Finished!" Rainbow Dash took a step back to examine her work.

"It looks great, Dash," Lyra commented.

"You were right, Lyra! It looks exactly like the old amp!" I plugged in my guitar and played a few chords. "Sounds great, too!"

"I told you it was great." She smiled brightly.

"Thanks again, Lyra."

"Eh, don't mention it." She looked over at Rainbow Dash. "Let's go back upstairs and join the rest of the girls."

We did just that. I made dinner, and the rest of the night was spent watching TV.

It was going on 9:00 when Lyra decided to leave.

"See ya tomorrow, everyone!" She called as she walked out he door.

For the next hour, nobody said a word. Then, Applejack decided to finally break the silence.

"Hey, Jason?"

I turned to look at her. "What's up, AJ?"

"Remember how ya said we could go outside when we learned how to act like normal humans?"

"Tomorrow."

"Well, I think that we're doin' pretty...Wait, really?" She stopped and looked at me.

I smiled and nodded. "We're all gonna go out for breakfast tomorrow morning. You've been here for almost a week. I think you're all ready to interact with other people. I'm pretty sure I've covered everything that might be different from your world, so you should be all set."

"Oh... Ok, then." She stood up and yawned. "Well, in that case, I'm gonna get some rest."

"I think I will, too," Twilight said.

"Yeah, we could all use some sleep," Rainbow added.

They all stood up and headed to their rooms, while Lucas grabbed a blanket and fell asleep on the couch.

I made a makeshift bed on the floor out of pillows from the couch. I searched around for another blanket, but found nothing.

_Ugh. This is gonna suck._

I struggled to get any sleep that night, but forced myself to wake up at around 7:30.

I stood up and stretched, glancing over at Lucas, who was fast asleep.

I walked into the basement to take a shower, when there was a scream and a thud. Then, laughter.

_Pinkie got him._

After freshening up, I walked back upstairs to meet with the girls.

"Good morning, everyone!" I said cheerily as I looked at Lucas. He was glaring at Pinkie Pie and muttering something. "You all ready to get something to eat?"

Pinkie was jumping up and down excitedly. "Ooh, I'm sooo excited! I can't wait to make some new friends!"

"Let's go, then." I motioned for them to follow.

"Wait a minute..." Lucas looked at the girls, then at me.

"What's the holdup?" Rainbow asked impatiently.

He sat there for a minute, rubbing his chin and staring at the floor.

"Your names. We have to change them."

"What?!" They cried.

"Names like yours aren't considered normal for humans."

"Then what IS considered to be 'normal'?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, let's take your name, Rainbow Dash. We'll just shorten it to... Raine."

"Raine..." She repeated. "Not bad."

"Rarity, we'll call you Raven," He continued.

"And Fluttershy can be Faith," I added.

"Applejack, you're Abigail."

"Pinkie Pie, Page."

"And finally, Twilight. You will be known as... Tracy."

They talked amongst one another for a minute, probably about their new names.

"Ok, so, Abigail and Tracy," I called.

AJ and Twilight turned to look at me.

"If you guys ever go off on your own, you two are to make sure that everyone stays in line, alright?"

"Can do!" Applejack made a mock salute.

"Sure thing."

"Alright. Let's get going, then."

As we walked out to Lucas's truck, I realized something and facepalmed.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Lucas asked with a laugh."

"Your truck isn't big enough to seat all of us."

He looked at his truck, back at me, then at the ground.

"Yeah... Shoulda known it wouldn't be this easy." He looked around for a bit. "What about the Pilot?"

The Pilot was a rusty old SUV that seated 8 people; 2 in front, 3 in back, and 3 in the center.

"Well, do you know where the keys are?"

"I think they're in Mom and Dad's room."

I ran into the house, and found that he was right. It was in the nightstand next to the bed.

"Alright, everyone ready to go?" I called as I sprinted back to the group.

They all responded with a "Yes."

"Ok, then. Everyone in." Lucas gestured toward the veicle.

"In... What?" Rarity looked around.

"... The car..."

"Car?" Twilight tilted her head slightly.

"Oh god... How do I word this..?" He sighed and rubbed his chin. "A car is a vehicle that allows you to travel much faster than you would be able to on foot."

"Ah... I see." She stepped forward to get a closer look. "Does it run on magic?"

"Uh... Magic?" He raised an eyebrow. "It runs on gasoline. Here on Earth, there's no such thing as-"

I shot him a look, and he got the message and changed the subject.

"Um, *ahem*. Let's get going, now."

During the ride to the restaurant, I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

Turned out that feeling was right.

**_[Sorry for the late update again, everyone. My house is currently undergoing renovations and the desktop that has all of my documents on it has been unplugged to be moved elsewhere. In the meantime, I will continue to push out updates through my iPod, so please bear with me if there are some mistakes. Thank you all for your continuous support, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story._**

**_-Jason]_**


	15. Chapter 14: The Restaurant

**Chapter 14**

We arrived at the restaurant within minutes.

The hostess greeted us kindly when we walked in.

"Hello! How are you this morning?" She looked at Lucas.

"Good. And, yourself?" He responded.

"Great, thank you. How many?"

"I need a table for 8, please."

She looked behind him, raising an eyebrow at the group of girls. They were all looking around the restaurant with wide eyes.

"Ok, then... Right this way."

She led us to a large rectangular table set for 6 people. She got a smaller table and set it for 2, pulling up chairs as she did.

"Here you are." She set out menus in front of the chairs. "Your server will be right with you."

As she walked away, she glanced back at the girls, who were still looking around curiously.

"Alright, everybody find out what you want to eat," I said, picking up the menu.

"Ooh! This 'French Toast' sounds really good!" Pinkie Pie yelped. I could see a few people to turn to look at us, but I just ignored them.

"Um, Page? Try to use a quieter voice, ok?"

"...Oh, me? Sorry!" She giggled, and returned to her menu.

"Hey, Jason?" Applejack said. "Says here that most of these come with somethin' called 'bacon' or 'sausage'."

"Oh, it's just saying that you can get a side of meat along with the actual meal."

Twilight looked up from her menu. "Uh, Jason..."

"Oh, right! I completely forgot!" I facepalmed. "You guys are vegetarian! Ok, when the waiter comes to take our orders, just say that you don't want a side, ok?"

They all replied with an "ok".

After about 3 minutes, another friendly voice greeted us.

"Hello, there! My name is Carson, and I will be taking care of you today. Do you all know what you would like to drink?"

I looked around at the group sitting at the table, who all nodded.

"I guess we are." We went in a circle listing off our drinks.

When he came back, we gave him our orders. He scribbled them down as we took turns.

"So, no sides for any of you?" He looked at everyone sitting at the table.

"No, thank you."

"Alright... Your food will be out shortly."

He turned around slowly and walked away, only stopping once to cast a backwards glance.

"Jason?" Rainbow Dash looked over at me with an eyebrow raised. "Did you notice anything... Er... Off? About the waiter, I mean."

"Raine! Don't talk about people like that!" Lucas snapped. "It's not nice!"

"That's not what I meant!" She hissed. "I mean... The way he was staring at us. It was... Weird."

"What ever are you going on about, Rainb- Er, I mean... Raine?" Rarity looked at her friend with concern.

"Ugh.. Never mind." She heaved a sigh. "It's nothing."

_Sure didn't seem like 'nothing'..._

"Heeere you are!" The waiter said as he set up next to our table.

"Alright..." As he placed our food in front of us, I noticed that he was staring at the girls with a strange look.

"Aaand you had the French toast, right, Pin- Er... Ma'am?"

"Yep!" Pinkie replied cheerily.

_Wait... Did he just say..._

"Ok, then. Just let me know if you need anything." He walked away quickly.

"Ooh! This stuff is great!" Pinkie proclaimed, scarfing down the entire piece of French toast.

"Jeez, Page! Slow down a bit, will ya?" Applejack laughed as she watched her finish her plate.

"What? It's really good!" Pinkie smiled as her friend shook her head.

"Everything okay over here?" Carson had returned.

"Yep! Everything's great, thanks." I glanced over at the others, who were all looking at Pinkie and laughing.

Then, someone called for me. "Hey, Jason."

I looked over at Lucas, who was still laughing at Pinkie.

"What?" I then looked over at Carson, who was standing next to my chair. "How do you know my name?"

"Dude, seriously?" He frowned. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Um... Sorry, no. I don't."

"It's me, Carson Williams?"

My eyes widened. "From band camp?! Oh god, how could I have forgotten! You work here now?"

"Yeah!" He laughed. "Anyway... Who are your friends?" He looked at the girls. "And what's the deal with the, uh..." He pointed at the top of his head.

"Oh, uh... They... Like to express themselves." I let out a nervous laugh. "Anyway, this is Tracy..." She waved at him. "Raven, Raine, Page, Abigail, and Faith. They're just some friends of mine that I decided to take out for breakfast."

"... That's it?"

"Yeah. What, were you expecting something else?"

"Yeah, a little. It's just... They look... Familiar." He narrowed his eyes at the girls.

_Oh god, he knows!_

"Well... Enjoy your meal!" He smiled and walked away.

I sat there for a minute, confused as to why he didn't pester me further.

"What was that about?" Lucas looked over at me suspiciously.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just a friend from band camp."

Everyone sat in silence after that. When we finished eating, I paid the bill and we all left.

As we drove home, I couldn't stop thinking about how strangely Carson was acting. Usually, if someone gave him a response that he didn't like, he would keep bugging someone until he got the answer he wanted. This time, he just... Walked away.

We arrived at the house, and everyone went into the living room to watch TV. Not even 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

I ran to answer the door, and you'll never guess who was standing on the other side.

It was Carson.

**_[Hello again, everyone. An unexpected event had occurred a few days ago that needed my full attention, so I am sorry that I haven't posted an update in a while. Anyway, later today, I will post another short chapter, so just hang in there!_**

**_-Jason]_**


	16. Chapter 15: The Summoning

**Chapter 15**

_Back in Equestria..._

"So you couldn't find her, then?" Princess Celestia turned to face Shining Armor.

"I'm afraid not. We searched all over Ponyville and its surrounding areas, and we didn't even find a trace of my sister. What's more..." He gulped. "Her friends... They appear to be missing as well."

"Hm..." The Princess looked out the bedroom window, while Shining pawed at the ground nervously. "It appears that we have no choice..."

"What should we do?"

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but..." She lowered her head slowly. "We must call upon Discord for help."

"Discord?!" He jumped and looked around nervously. "But... But isn't there some other way?!"

"I'm sorry, but we've run out of options. You may call off the search party."

"Y- Yes... Of course..."

Shining Armor ran out of the room, leaving the Princess by herself.

"Sister..." Princess Luna had listened in on the conversation, and walked up to Celestia. "How can Discord help us at a time like this?"

"He has the ability to sense a magical imbalance. Since Princess Twilight possesses Alicorn magic, he should be able to tell us if anything has happened to her, and where she has been. He will be able to locate her using this ability."

"Hm..." Luna rubbed her chin. "Are you sure that we can trust him to go through with this?"

Celestia shook her head and frowned. "We have no choice. We must summon him... And soon."

"... I understand. But..."

"What is it?"

"'Well..." She looked through the window at the Everfree Forest. "Don't we need the Elements of Harmony to summon him?"

Celestia shook her head. "No, we have another way.

"Oh... Right." She smiled awkwardly.

"Let's begin at once."

The two Alicorns lowered their heads so that their horns touched. There was a flash of light, then silence. A large figure appeared before them, confused as to what had happened.

"Discord," Celestia said firmly as the figure began to move. "We seek your aid in a very important matter..."

"You see..." Luna began. "Princess Twilight..."

"Is missing, I know. As well as her friends, if I'm not mistaken." Discord stood up and looked at the two Princesses before him. "I wish you would have given me some warning before summoning me... Traveling by magic isn't as comfortable as it sounds, you know."

"How did you know that she was missing?!" Luna snapped, taking a step towards him.

"Because there was a magical imbalance, of course." Discord let out a chuckle. "Don't you remember, Princess? It's one of my many special abilities, after all!"

"Discord, why didn't you tell us?" Celestia was trying her best to seem calm.

"Because that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" He pouted.

"Well, anyway..." Luna scowled. "That must mean that you know where Twilight and her friends are, correct?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do!" He said cheerily.

A moment of silence followed his statement.

"... Well, aren't you going to tell us?" Luna looked at him in confusion.

"What? Oh, right! Yes, yes, of course! Just... Give me a minute to remember." He snapped his fingers, and a chair appeared behind him. He sat down and crossed his... Er... 'Legs', if you will.

"She's not here," He said finally.

"... That's it?" Celestia looked at him in disappointment.

"Wait... Let me finish. I was saying that she's not here... In Equestria."

_**[DUN DUN DUUUUUN**_

_**Yep, I'm leaving you all with that. But don't worry. There will be another Equestria chapter soon.**_

_**Anyways, In case you are following this story, there was another chapter added earlier today. If you missed it, it's the one before this. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying reading this, because I love writing it!  
**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Jason]**_


	17. Chapter 16: The Visit

**Chapter 16**

_Back on Earth..._

The person standing at the door smiled at me.

"Carson? What are you doing here?" I looked around nervously.

"Well, you left your phone on the table, so I thought that it would be nice if I returned it."

"Oh... Thanks." I took the phone he was holding. "But... shouldn't you be at work?"

"Heh, I took an early lunch." He looked behind me. "Can I come in?"

Not wanting to be rude, I stepped aside and let him in.

"Thanks."

He rounded the corner into the living room, and stopped when he saw the girls sitting on the couch.

"Uh... Jason?"

"Hm?"

"I thought that you said..." He trailed off.

"Said what?"

"Uh... Never mind." He shook his head and walked downstairs. I began to follow him, until someone called for me.

"Jason?" Fluttershy was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

I waited until Carson was out of earshot to respond. "What's up, Shy?"

"Isn't that the waiter from the restaurant?"

"Yeah. He came to return my phone, but I guess he decided to stay for a bit." I looked over at the door leading to the basement.

"Oh..." She sounded disappointed.

"Well, I'm gonna go make sure he doesn't break anything."

I headed downstairs and found him in the game area.

"Wow... I forgot how much cool stuff you had!" He stared at the wall of game consoles in front of him.

"Eh, it's not that great."

"You've got a ton of games!" His eyes lit up as he pulled out a game case.

I shrugged and handed him a controller. "You can play if you want."

"Sweet!" He turned on the console and sat down on the couch. "So..."

"What?"

He turned to me with a sly grin. "Which one's your girlfriend?"

My face turned beet red. "What?!" I screamed. "No, no, nonononono. NO."

He laughed. "Dude, it's obvious! Why would you keep them around if you didn't like them?"

"Because they're my friends!"

"Riiiight." He rolled his eyes

"Seriously!"

"Alright, whatever you say." He started laughing.

I glared at him. "You suck."

"And you're just now realizing this?"

"Shut up and play your game."

He shrugged and turned back to the screen.

He played for another 45 minutes before shutting off the console.

"Alright, I gotta get back to work." He stood up and headed upstairs. "See ya later."

_Phew. Finally._

"Bye."

I headed upstairs to the living room, and found everyone still watching TV.

"What was that all about?" Twilight asked.

"To be honest... I have no idea."

"Huh." She turned to the rest of the group. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, why don't we all go see a movie later?" Lucas suggested.

The girls stared at him in confusion.

"Movie?"

"Yeah. It's like watching TV on a huge screen with no commercials."

"Sounds great!" Pinkie cried.

"Sure, why not?" Rainbow added

"Alright," Rarity said.

"Fine by me!" Applejack replied.

"Oh, um... Sounds... Nice..." Fluttershy whispered.

Twilight didn't respond. She was busy reading her book.

"Ok, what movie do you wanna see?" He grabbed his laptop from the coffee table and opened it, pulling up a list of movies and show times. "How about..."

"That one!" Pinkie pointed at one of the titles. It read 'Guardians of the Galaxy'. "That one sounds amazing!"

"Sure. I've only heard good things about it." He clapped his hands together and stood up. "It starts in about 3 hours, so we have some time."

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. I stood up to answer it.

_Please don't be Carson. PLEASE don't be Carson._

It wasn't Carson.

"Heya, Jason!" She smiled. "How are the girls doing?"

"Oh, they're fine. Hey, we're going to see a movie later! Wanna come with?"

Her eyes widened. "Wait, who's gonna watch them if we're at the movies?"

"Hey!" Rainbow cried. "We don't need babysitting!"

Ignoring her outburst, I shook my head and continued. "We're not leaving them here. They're coming with us."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, no offense or anything, but I don't think that they could... Erm... Control themselves in a theater."

"Trust me, they'll be fine. We took them out for breakfast earlier today, and nothing went horribly wrong, so we should be fine."

"Alright... If you say so." She walked into the living room.

"Oh, hey Lyra!" Pinkie said happily.

"Heya, Pinkie."

"Are ya comin' to the movies later?" Applejack asked

"Sure am! Oh, by the way, what are we gonna see?"

"Something called Guardians of the Galaxy, I think," Twilight replied.

"Ooh! I love that movie!" She squealed.

"Oh, you've already seen it?" I asked.

"Twice, actually. But I'd love to see it again!"

"Oh... Ok, then!"

We watched TV until 4:00, then we all piled into the car and headed to the theater.

"Ok, girls. Listen up." All the girls turned to face me. "In the theater, you are to remain quiet. Only speak in whispers. Got it?"

_Pinkie Pie, I'm talking to you._

"Yep!" They replied in unison.

For some reason, I didn't believe them.


	18. Chapter 17: The Movie

**Chapter 17**

_**[Hey guys, Jason here again! Sorry I kinda died there last week. You know, stuff happens.**_

_**Anyway, for those of you who haven't seen the movie mentioned in the previous chapter, DON'T WORRY! This chapter will not contain spoilers! **_

_**In other news, this was the first week of school, so now there will be 2-3 updates every week.**_

_**As always, thanks for reading!**_

**_-Jason]_**

When we arrived at the theater, Pinkie Pie jumped out of the car excitedly.

"Wow! This place is huge!" She cried.

"Yeah," Lucas replied. "It's like that because it has 10 different screens so that they can have more than 1 movie running at a time."

"Hm..." Twilight tapped her chin. "Interesting."

I approached the box office attendant. "Mine tickets for... Guardians of the Galaxy, please."

"Alright, here you are..."

As he was handing me the tickets, his eyes drifted over to the group of girls. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Uh, hey, are you okay?"

"Oh, er... Y-Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Enjoy the show."

As we walked away, I could hear him muttering something.

"God, what's gotten into people lately?" I looked back at him. He was still staring at us with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked, looking around.

"Didn't you see that guy?"

"Yeah, he gave you tickets for the movie. Why?"

"You saw how he was looki-"

"Hey, guys! Is this our theater?"

Twilight held her ticket up to the number above the doors leading into the theater.

"Theater 6... Yep, this is the one."

"Hey, they sell candy here!" Pinkie rushed over to the concessions. "Ooh! They even have that really good stuff that Jason had!"'

"No, Page. No candy." Applejack grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away.

"Aww, why not?" She whined, trying to break free of Twilight's grasp.

"Two reasons," I said. "1. You get really hyper around anything with sugar in it. 2. It is ridiculously expensive here."

"Aw... Ok..."

"Yeah... The movie's gonna start soon. Let's go."

We walked into the half-empty theater and found a seat in the middle row.

"So..." Rarity said. "This is the 'movie?'"

"Ugh, no. These are advertisements." Lucas pulled out his phone and started playing with it.

"Ah... I see."

The girls talked amongst one another for a good 5 minutes when the lights dimmed.

When the movie started, Lucas was still on his phone. Just then, a man walked up next to him.

"Sir, please put the phone away."

"Hm? What?" He looked up at him. "Oh, uh... Sorry, sorry. Won't happen again, promise."

When he turned to walk away, Pinkie started giggling.

"What's so funny?" I whispered. "The movie just started."

"I know! That's what's funny!" She shouted. The man stopped and slowly turned to face us, his eyes narrowed.

"Page!" I used my best shouting-while-still-whispering voice. "Quiet!"

"Ooooooh! Right!" She whispered. "Sorry!"

"Thank you."

Not even 5 minutes later, she shouted, "What's going on? I don't get it!"

Everyone in the theater shushed her, including the man from earlier.

"Pinkie!" I whisper-shouted under the cover of the shushing. "What did I tell you?!"

"But I don't get it! What's going on?"

"Just... Watch the movie and find out!"

That kept her quiet. At least, until halfway through the movie.

"I still don't get it!" Pinkie yelled.

Everyone in the theater turned to look at her.

I put my head in my hands. "Please... Just, please, stop talking and watch the movie."

"But I-"

"JUST BE QUIET AND WATCH THE MOVIE!"

I clapped a hand over my mouth when I heard my voice echo through the theater. The man headed towards us quickly.

"Sir." He had a very serious tone. "You and your friends have been causing too many disruptions. I'll have to ask you all to leave."

I looked at the girls, who were all staring at me. "No, no. It was just me. I should be the only one to leave." I stood up to leave when I was suddenly stopped by a hand.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. Your entire party must leave with you."

"But-"

"Now."

He escorted us out into the lobby, then left to go back into the theater. I glanced back at the girls, and noticed something was different about Pinkie Pie. Very different.

Her normally bright and fluffy hair was dull and flat. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears.

"I'm really sorry, Page. I shouldn't have yelled at you"

Pinkie looked up at me. "No..." She sniffed. "No, i-it's okay. I should've listened to you."

I turned to the rest of the group. "I'm really sorry that you didn't get to stay for the entire movie, girls."

"Oh, it's ok, really." Fluttershy gave me a reassuring smile. "I didn't like it that much anyway."

"Whaddya mean you didn't like it?! That was great!" Rainbow exclaimed. "It was getting to the best part!"

"I, for one, am glad that we are out of that dreadful theater," Rarity added. "There was a child that simply would not stop kicking the back of my seat!"

"Really?" Lucas asked. "There was another kid who was doing the exact same thing to me!"

Twilight laughed and looked at me and Pinkie. "Sounds like you two did us a favor back there." Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "But I kinda wish that we could've stayed for a bit longer."

"Sorry, Twilight. I do to, but they're not gonna let us back in there. I think it would just be best if we all went home."

We walked back to the van and headed back to the house.

"So..." Lyra started. "You guys wanna know how it ends?"

"Whaddya mean, Lyra?" Applejack turned to look at her.

"The movie. Do you want me to tell you how it ends since you guys didn't get to see it? Like I said earlier, I saw it twice."

"Oh, right!" Twilight exclaimed. "So, how does it end?"

Lyra went on to explain the rest of the movie to them. By the time she had finished, we had already arrived back at the house.

"Alright, so..." Lucas jumped out of the van and clapped his hands together. "It's 6:30 right now, and I'm starving. Let's get some food."

After we ate, Lyra, AJ, Rainbow Dash sand I went into the basement to play Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Again, AJ and Rainbow took us out in the first two minutes.

After a half hour of getting my butt handed to me, I dropped the controller to the floor. "Alright." I stared at the two girls. "I wanna know how the heck you are so freaking good at this. NOBODY has EVER beaten me 16 TIMES IN A ROW."

"It's probably just because you stink at video games," Rainbow laughed.

"Oh, really?" I smiled evilly. "I bet that I'm better than you at every other game I have."

"Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet?" She challenged.

"If you win..." I tapped my chin. "I will do anything you want all day tomorrow. But if you lose... You have to do whatever I tell you to."

"You're on!" She screamed.

"Heh heh..." _You just made a big mistake, Rainbow Dash._


	19. Chapter 18: The Bet

**Chapter 18**

I smiled as I pulled a game case from the drawer.

"You know, it's not too late to back out, Dash."

She laughed. "Me? Back out? Ha!"

She didn't know what she had gotten herself into. The case that I held contained one of my favorite games of all time: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.

Lyra's eyes widened as I pulled out the disc. "Dash... I would seriously consider dropping this bet."

She just looked back at her and scoffed. "Yeah right! I'm not falling for that! You're on his side!"

"Last chance. You sure you want to go through with this?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

She just smiled and nodded.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you."

I ejected the Smash Bros. game disc from the Wii and put it back in its case, replacing it with Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. I plugged in two GameCube controllers and handed player one to Rainbow, who was sitting on the floor near the couch.

"So, this is what's gonna happen," I said as the game started up. "I'm going to let you play a few levels in single player to get used to the controls. Tell me when you're ready. Got it?"

"Got it."

I walked upstairs to the living room, where Lucas and the girls were all watching TV. Pinkie Pie still wasn't looking the greatest.

"Oh, hey Jason," Lucas said as I walked into the room. "What have you guys been doing downstairs?"

"Video games, of course."

I sat down and watched TV with them for about 20 minutes before Rainbow called for me.

"Hey, Jason! You ready to lose?" She ran up the stairs and stopped in front of me.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Lucas looked over at us. "Uh, lose what?"

"Rainbow here bet that she could beat me at any game that we have."

"Hm..." He tapped his chin. "What game did you pick?"

I smiled. "Sonic Adventure 2 Battle."

"Really?!" He looked over at Rainbow. "Oh, I've gotta see this." He jumped up and sprinted down to the basement.

Rarity turned to face the rest of the girls. "Why don't we join him?"

"Ok," Fluttershy said quietly.

"Sure!" Twilight replied.

Pinkie took a while to answer. "I guess..." She whispered. Looking over at her, I noticed she was curled up in a ball on the couch. She wasn't crying, but I could tell she was upset about something.

"Oh, c'mon Pinkie Pie." I sat down next to her. "You're not sill upset about earlier, are you?"

She nodded.

"Well, you know that it wasn't entirely your fault, right?"

Now, what I had said wasn't completely true, but it wasn't a lie, either.

She sniffed. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. In the end, I was the one who got us kicked out of the theater."

"But I was the one who made you yell the way you did. If I had just stopped talking, that wouldn't have ever happened."

_Dangit, Pinkie! Stop making this more difficult!_

"No, no you didn't. There is never an excuse to yell the way I did. And I'm sorry."

"But I-"

"Hey Jason!" Rainbow called from the basement.

_THANK YOU RAINBOW DASH!_

"You comin'? Or do you forfeit?"

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" I turned back to Pinkie. "So, you wanna see me beat Rainbow Dash?"

I stood up and offered her my hand. She smiled and accepted it as I pulled her up to her feet.

"Alright!" She replied happily, bounding away into the basement.

I sighed and followed.

"Alright, so." Rainbow handed me the first player controller. "I'll let you be first player."

I raised an eyebrow at the gesture. "And why is that?"

"Look, do you want it or not?"

I took the controller and started up two player mode.

"Ok, here's the rules." I turned to face Rainbow Dash. "We are going to do a set of 5 matches: 3 Action Races, 1 Treasure Hunt, and 1 Shooting Fight. First to 3 wins. Ready?"

"Ready!"

After the first race, it was pretty clear that Rainvow was serious about winning. She had beaten me by just a second. However, this didn't keep me from pulling ahead. It was 2-1 when we finished the race portion, and we had finally tied after the treasure hunt.

"So... It all comes down to this match, huh Dash?"

"Wait! I haven't played any of the shooting levels! I don't know how to do this!" She whined.

"Welp, you shoulda practiced when you had the chance."

"I didn't think we would be doing anything other than treasure hunts and races..."

"Well, sorry, Dash, but you're gonna end up being my servant all day tomorrow."

She groaned when the map loaded.

As predicted, she lost within seconds.

"NO!" She screeched. "I want a rematch!"

"Haha! Sorry, but I won, 3-2. That's what you get for dissing me earlier." I shut off the console and headed upstairs to the den.

I heard the girls all trying to comfort their friend as I left.

"You were soooo close, Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Better luck next time," Lyra added.

"You did great, Rainbow. Nobody has ever even beaten Jason in a single event. Not even me!"

"So what? I still lost..." She stood up and walked upstairs. "Anyway, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. It's getting pretty late."

Lucas looked at his watch.

9:30.

"Oh, wow. Hey, Lyra, I think you should head home for the night."

"Oh, right. Sorry." She ran upstairs and shouted a goodbye.

Lucas clapped his hands together. "Well, off to bed, everyone."

They did as instructed and headed off to their rooms.

I finally left the den and went to sleep at around 11:00. I was doing more of my 'research'. When I walked into the living room, I had found that my 'bed of pillows' was stolen by Lucas, who was fast asleep on the couch. Not wanting to be mean, I fell asleep on the floor without saying a word.

**_[Hello dear readers!_**

**_I hope you are still enjoying the story! I kinda had to rush this one to get it out on time, so just tell me if you find something that needs fixing._**

**_Also, as I'm sure many of you are aware, today marks the official release of the game Destiny! I managed to get my hands on a copy, so you might not hear from me for a while... Just teasing, if course! _**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading!_**

**_-Jason]_**


	20. Chapter 19: The Medal

**Chapter 19**

"Jason...Wake up..." I opened my eyes slowly and found Lucas hovering over me. "JASON!"

I jumped up. "I'm up, I'm up! God, you don't need to shout, ya know."

"Heh heh... Yeah..." He stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Well, AJ made breakfast, so get movin'."

I looked over at the clock, which read 7:30.

_You couldn't let me sleep just a little bit longer?_

After we ate and cleaned up, we headed to the living room to do what we always do: watch TV. Twilight was flipping through channels until something caught my attention.

"Wait... Wait, wait. Twilight, go back a channel."

She did as she was instructed and switched back to the local news channel.

_"... And later tonight, there will be a severe thunderstorm watch in effect for the following areas..."_

"Sounds like the weather people aren't doing a good job keeping the skies clear," Rainbow laughed.

"Wait, keeping the what clear?" Lucas stared at her like she was crazy.

"Y'know, getting rid of storm clouds and stuff."

I looked over at her. "Uh, Dash... We don't do that kind of stuff."

"Oh, right! I read about something like this in one of those binders you have in your room. 'Meteorology', I think." Twilight turned to look at Rainbow. "It's the study of weather. You see, humans aren't capable of moving clouds and planning weather like a Pegasus. Instead, they have all kinds of technology that use weather patterns to make predictions about future storms, fronts, and temperatures."

_Wai__t, she was going through my room again?!_

"Sounds boring," Rainbow said as she put her feet up on the coffee table. "What binder has that kind of stuff in it, anyway?"

"I think it said 'Science Olympiad' or something on the front," she replied simply.

"You went through my closet?!" I jumped up and sprinted upstairs to my room.

When I walked in, I found it to be almost completely clean, save for the desk. It was still the huge mess that I left it in.

I peered into the closet and found that the only things missing were a binder on the top shelf and...

"Hey! Twilight, what did you do with my medals?!"

"Oh, sorry, Jason. I have them down here."

I rushed back down the stairs and took them from her hands.

"PLEASE stop going through my stuff!"

Before I was able to run back upstairs to put them back, someone called me.

"Wait, Jason!" It was Rarity.

"Hm? What is it, Rarity?"

"I'm curious. What is this 'Science Olympiad'? I would like to know what you had done to earn these medals." She plucked one from my hands.

"Oh, er..." I tapped my chin. "You see, Science Olympied is a competition in which students from 6th grade or higher compete in events to earn the highest score for their team. But these events aren't things like running or swimming or anything like that. These events are science-based events, like Meteorology, Optics, Ecology, etcetera."

Rarity blinked. "My... That sounds... Rather complicated,"

Rainbow Dash started laughing. "Ha! A competition for eggheads! That'd be perfect for you, Twi!"

Twilight gave her a look before turning to me. "So, what did you get the medals for, Jason?"

I pointed to the medals as I listed them off. "Meteorology, Water Quality, Ecology, and..." Rarity handed the medal back to me. "Towers."

"Yeah, I helped with the tower," Lucas added.

"Sounds neat!" Twilight said.

I headed back to my room and put the medals away when I noticed that I still hadn't gotten the binder back.

I ran back downstairs to look for it, but was stopped by Fluttershy, who was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Um... Jason. Twilight wanted me to give this to you." She handed me the binder.

"Oh... Thank you, Fluttershy."

She stopped me before I could walk away.

"Um... I was also wondering if... Maybe... I could borrow your Ecology binder?"

The question caught me a bit off guard.

"Er... What do you need it for?"

"Oh, nothing, really. I just wanted to know if there are any animals here on Earth that we don't have back in Equestria." She smiled slightly.

I thought about it for a minute while she waited patiently.

"Ok, I don't see why I can't trust you with it. I'll get it to you in a minute."

She squeaked and pulled me into a tight embrace before running off to the living room again.

"Heh, they get excited over the strangest things..."

I walked upstairs and put the Meteorology binder away before pulling out the Ecology one, blowing off the layer of dust that has gathered over the years.

"Haven't pulled this one out in forever..."

When I re-entered the living room with the binder, Fluttershy dashed over and snatched in from my hands before running off to her room.

Rainbow stared at me with confusion. "Man, what's got her so worked up?"

"Honestly... I have no idea."


	21. Chapter 20: The New World

**Chapter 20**

_Back in Equestria..._

Celestia looked at Discord in bewilderment. "No longer in Equestria..?"

"That's what I said, wasn't it?" He chuckled.

"Well, yes, but... Where could they have possibly gone?"

"Someplace else, of course."

Luna glared at him. "Stop playing games, Discord. This is a very serious matter."

"Oh, you're no fun," He pouted. "I was just playing up the drama, that's all."

"We don't need 'drama', we need answers."

"Ooh, looks like someone's in a bit of a mood."

"Listen," Celestia said flatly. "We are looking for your friends. I would think that their disappearance would be at least a bit concerning to you."

Discord opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"So, are you going to help us?" Luna asked. "Or are you going to continue this foolishness?"

He thought about it for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. I'll help."

"Excellent." Luna walked over to her sister. "Now, can you tell us where they went?"

Discord chuckled and shook his head. "I can do better than that. I can take you there!"

Celestia looked up. "In that case, we shall depart immediately."

Luna lowered her head. "I don't think that this is our best plan, sister."

"We have no choice. This is our only plan. We must find Twilight and her friends..."

"So, are you all ready to go?" Discord asked with a smile.

"Well, yes, but-"

Discord snapped his fingers, and the room was filled with a bright light before fading away completely. Celestia and Luna started flailing about wildly. They writhed in pain as their wings started to disappear, along with their horns. Their hooves took a new form, and their coats changed into clothing.

Princess Celestia struggled to keep her consciousness, but she could feel herself slipping into the darkness. Finally, she gave in, and everything went black.

After what seemed to be hours, she finally awoke. She found herself in a grassy field on the outside of what appeared to be a small town.

Discord's familiar voice greeted her. "So nice of you to wake up, Princess!"

She sat up and turned around to find herself face-to-face with... Something. She couldn't identify it. It was a creature that she had never seen nor heard of before.

"Discord..?"

"The one and only!" He said, taking a bow.

"What... Where are we?" Celestia asked carefully.

"I teleported us to the approximate location of Twilight and her friends."

"But... What about..?" She lifted up her newly formed hand and stared at it.

"Oh, that?" He chuckled. "I did that to make sure that we don't draw too much attention to ourselves. You know, the locals here don't take kindly to... 'Outlandish creatures'."

"But..." She felt at the top of her forehead. "What did you do with my magic?"

"Sorry, Princess. You can't use it while we're here." He started laughing. "Oh, but don't worry! I assure you, I won't cause too much trouble!"

She began to search around for her sister when a stranger called out to them.

"Hey, are you okay?!"

The strange person darted over to them and knelt down next to what appeared to be Luna. She wasn't moving.

"What happened here?!"

Celestia looked over at Discord.  
Her expression said it all.

_What do we do now?_

_**[Weren't expecting that one, were ya?**_

_**Yep! The Princesses and Discord were finally brought to the human world!**_

_**Took me a while to get this to sound right, and I hope you guys think the same.**_

_**Why don't you guys tell me what you think? If you have any suggestions for what should happen next, why not leave a review or shoot me a PM?**_

_**Oh, and one more thing! I need to ask you guys for some help.**_

_**If anybody out there has any artistic talent, I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me to create a cover image for this story. Yeah I know it's really late to be asking for a cover image, but still.**_

_**As always, Thanks for Reading!**_

_**-Jason]**_


	22. Chapter 21: The Oncoming Storm

**Chapter 21**

Back at Jason's house...

"Hey, Dash?"

She moaned and walked into the living room. "What now?"

"Can you please go get my laptop from the den?"

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to get my laptop."

"I mean what do you need it for?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Computer stuff."

"That's not very helpful."

"It doesn't need to be. Please go get my laptop."

She sighed and slinked away into the den. Ever since she lost the bet, I've been taking full advantage of her, while having a bit of fun at the same time.

She returned with the laptop and handed it to me.

"Here it is, your majesty."

"Thanks, Dash."

I opened it and started up Minecraft, while she sat and watched.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked.

I smiled.

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

_I can't believe she fell into this trap again!_

"Computer stuff."

"I mean what kind of-"

She stopped herself when she realized what was happening

"Heheh. Nice save, Dash."

She stared at me for a minute before turning her attention back to the computer.

"Seriously, though. What is this?"

"Minecraft."

"And what is Minecraft?"

"A game."

"A game about what?"

She was obviously determined to get an answer.

"A game about a person doing some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Building stuff, surviving stuff, exploring stuff, and more stuff."

"Oh... Weird." She stood up and walked over to sit next to Fluttershy, who was staring out the window again.

After a while, I notice that something was missing... Something obvious...

"Hey, has anyone seen Twilight?"

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't think so."

"Nope, sorry."

Something was wrong. It seemed to be very unlike Twilight to just disappear like that.

Just then, Lucas called for me from the garage.

"Hey Jason! Come out here and help me!"

"With what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of-"

I stopped and nearly facepalmed when I realized what I was about to say.

When I walked out to the garage, I found a car with a trunk full of groceries.

"I need you to help me get this stuff inside."

He handed me the bags he was carrying.

"Wait, Lucas."

He turned around. "What?"

"Have you seen Twilight anywhere?"

"Oh, yeah. I brought her along to help out." She hopped out of the car and started unloading.

"Hi Jason!" She smiled as she passed me.

"C'mon, let's get this stuff inside. It's gonna rain soon, so let's hurry." He grabbed more bags from the car. "Why don't you get Dash to help, too?"

I set the bags down on the kitchen counter and got Rainbow Dash from the living room.

We had nearly finished when it started to rain.

"Alright, Jason," Lucas said. "There are only 2 bags left. I have to go do some stuff, so I need you to get them. Oh, and you need to get the mail."

I sighed and looked around for Rainbow Dash. She had already reclaimed her spot on the couch, so I decided that it would be best if I left her alone.

I got the last of the groceries in without a problem, but as soon as I stepped outside to get the mail, the sky lit up, and the soft rumble of thunder followed.

I darted over to the mailbox. It was nearly overflowing with envelopes and catalogs.

Grabbing as much as I could, I headed back to the house.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, sending a few of the envelopes flying onto the front lawn.

_Well, crap._

I ran inside the garage and put everything into a pile before heading back to get what I had dropped.

Just as I finished collecting the last of it, the slight drizzle turned to a torrential downpour.

I was still outside, trying to keep the mail from getting wet. The wind was working against me, trying to push me away from the house.

The rain fell like a shower of bullets. Another flash of light spread across the sky, and the deafening crash of thunder followed.

After fighting against the storm for a while, I finally managed to get into the garage.

I did a good job of keeping the mail dry, but I was completely drenched. I was tired from fighting the wind.

When I walked into the house, I found Fluttershy waiting for me with something in her hands.

"Jason... I... I got you a towel... I-If you need it."

I quickly took it and peeled off my shirt, wrapping the towel around my body. "Thanks, Fluttershy." I gasped. "I... I think I'm gonna... Go take a shower."

And that's exactly what I did.

**_[It has been a LONG time since I last updated, and I very much sincerely apologize for that. My family was kicked out of our house for a while because the floor was being torn up, and we stayed in a hotel with NO WI-FI. So, I am very deeply sorry for this being so late, and I hope you enjoy._**

**_-Jason]_**


	23. Chapter 22: The Attic

**Chapter 22**

"Hm... How about... D4."

"Aw, you sunk my Battleship!" I frowned and placed a red peg on my board. "Wow, I really suck at these games."

Twilight giggled. "Heheh, y'know, this reminds me of a game that we used to play back in Equestria."

"Oh, really?" I looked up at her

"Yeah, but instead of these 'ships,' we had clouds."

"Clouds?"

"Yeah, like the Carrier ship would be a cumulonimbus, the tiny one would be a stratus, things like that."

"Hm... Weird... H7."

She shook her head. "Miss."

I sighed and took a look outside the window. It was still raining.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash."

She sighed and got up from the couch.

"What?"

"I need you to do something for me..."

Her eyes grew wide. "Ohhh, no. I am NOT going outside."

"Don't worry, that's not what I called you for."

"Oh... Heheh. Ok, then whaddya need?"

"I need you to go get me a-"

There was a flash of lightning, followed by the crash of thunder. The room went completely dark.

Fluttershy let out a shriek.

Someone started running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?! Who screamed?!" Lucas called.

"Relax, everyone," I said calmly. "We just lost power, that's all. It's no problem."

I went grabbed a flashlight from the den.

Flicking it on, I could see Fluttershy curled up in a ball on the couch, with Rarity at her side. Rainbow Dash was sitting on the floor, and Twilight hadn't moved from her spot. Pinkie Pie was, surprisingly, sitting quietly on the couch, as was Applejack.

"Ok, Dash and Lucas." I went and handed them both a small flashlight. "I need your help getting the generator from the attic. Oh, and Applejack, if you don't mind-"

"Glad t' help!" She jumped up from the couch and followed us out into the garage.

Lucas pulled down the ladder and headed up, signaling for me to follow.

After searching around for a half hour, we finally found it buried under a pile of old suitcases.

"Hey, Dash!" Lucas called. "I need you and AJ to help us out here!"

Rainbow Dash scrambled up the ladder and poked her head up through the hatch.

"What's up?"

"This thing-" He rolled the huge machine out from behind the wall of suitcases. "Is the generator."

"What we need to do is get this-" I pointed to the generator. "Down there." I

"And how in the Sam Hill are ya plannin' on doin' that?" AJ asked.

"Well, that's what we need you two for. Grab an end."

They did as instructed and grabbed the back.

"Ok, I'll say when. Lift... Now!"

We managed to lift it with ease.

"Over to the ladder. Careful! Ok, ok. Now." He set down his corner and started down the ladder. "Hand it down to me."

"Uh, Lucas? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, c'mon!"

"Ah dunno, sugar cube," Applejack said. "This thing here is mighty heavy. Are ya sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah! Hand it down!"

"Alright, then. Just... Don't drop it, please."

We were hesitant to drop it down to him. It really was heavy, and if he dropped it, it would break. But... We dropped it anyway.

He caught it and set it down gently. With a sigh of relief, we climbed down the ladder and closed the hatch.

"Next time... Please let someone else help."

_**[Yep, another really late one. Things have not been going well for me lately. However, instead of providing some excuse, I'll just come off and say that I hate myself for not getting these things out on time. In fact, I had almost completely forgotten that I was writing a story here. **_

_**I will work harder to get these to come out on time.**_

_**-Jason]**_


	24. Author's Notice

**_[Hello, Everyone_**

**_Jason here, coming I give you a quick rundown of what is going to happen here for the next few weeks._**

**_I am currently writing another story along with this one. _**

**_However, this story is taking me longer to write new chapters than my other one. So, I will be taking another break from this story to work on the other one._**

**_I hope that this does not upset anyone, as I will continue updating this story at a later date._**

**_Until then._**

**_-Jason_**

**_P.S. I would have posted this notice earlier, but I was grounded and unable to acces an electronic device because I am a terrible person :3]_**


End file.
